Navidad Perfecta
by Schwerelos
Summary: [FIC EN PAUSA : 06][UA: Especial de Navidad]La hija heredera del Espiritu de la Navidad debera elegir entre seguir su destino o su corazon [se les hace familiar?][Seiya x Serena]
1. La heredera del Polo Norte

Mis queridas lectoras! MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS!!! Les deseo mis mejores deseos en esta maravillosa época del año. Espero que la hayan pasado súper con todos sus seres queridos. Muchos besos y abrazos a todas!!!

Bueno, he aquí mi regalo atrasado de navidad!!! Primera entrega! n.n jejeje, espero que les guste!!!!

ADVERTENCIA para las fans de Darien! No soy amable con el aquí! xD

Y bienvenidas todas las fans de Seiya habidas y por haber!!!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

LAS QUIERO!!!

_**Sha-chan**_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**Santa Claus:** Papa Noel, Kriss Kringle, San Nicolás, Sinter Klaus, o como lo conozcan n.n

**Elfo: **otra denominación para duende

**Yeti:** hombre de las nieves

**Rudolph:** o Rodolfo, como lo conozcan. El reno de la nariz roja :P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados de Sailor Moon no son míos. El espíritu de la Navidad –Santa Claus- tampoco me pertenece. Es parte de una tradición que acompaña dichas festividades y vive en el corazón de muchos niños. Lo único que es mío es la fusión de ambos tornados en esta loca idea! xD

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

"**Navidad Perfecta"**

_Un especial de Navidad_

Por Shary

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Era la época decembrina; la nieve caía aún con mayor intensidad que los otros meses del año, y este año en particular, esta época, era la más atareada de todas.

Y cómo no habría de serlo, si el Jefe del Polo Norte estaba cerca del retiro y su única hija no se animaba a contraer nupcias.

Todos temían por el futuro de su empresa, no podían dejar que la Navidad se arruinara por eso.

Y además, como faltaban ya pocas semanas para el evento del año, todos los duendes trabajaban laboriosamente en los juguetes, pero aún preocupados por cómo terminarían las cosas… todo dependía de una joven…

"Serena!" se oyó a Mamá Claus gritar "hija, ven acá!"

La única hija y heredera del espíritu de la navidad era una alegre y espontánea joven de largos cabellos rubios, los cuales contrastaban con la palidez de su pueblo, y profundos ojos cielo, los cuales cautivaban a más de un elfo.

Serena llegó corriendo a casa después de haber estado todo el día fuera, sacudió la nieve de su rosa traje y, ni bien entró, se despojó de su gorra, guantes y zapatos, entrando saltando a la habitación.

"Mamá, ya estoy en casa!" entró a la cocina y depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Ésta sonrió ante el gesto, pero luego sus facciones se volvieron severas

"Ya era hora niña, tu padre se hubiera 'enfadado' si no te encontraba en casa" Mamá Claus dejó el pastel que estaba preparando, y se sentó a la mesa junto a su hija.

"Bah! Ni que me necesitara aquí– "

" –Tu prometido viene de visita– " su madre la interrumpió

" –Oh, ya veo…" el sonriente semblante de la chica se oscureció un poco, pero levantó la mirada, fijándola en su madre "Papá necesita que me case con él, no?" su voz era débil y temblorosa. Ella misma sabía la respuesta, y no quería oírla, pero…

"Sí" fue seca y cortante. Odiaba hablar del tema "y no sólo tu padre, todo el polo, y el mundo dependen de ti. Lo sabes, no?"

"…Lamentablemente…" soltando un suspiro "…lo sé…"

Dicho esto, Serena se levantó y su madre regresó a la cocina.

Ella, por su parte, salió de su casa velozmente, sin alejarse, sino luego recibiría un sermón de seguro. Se dirigió hacia una casa casi contigua, aquella que estaba al inicio de una serie de residencias que daban a la zona industrial.

"Mina!" la rubia ingresó por la puerta confiadamente

"Sere!" otra rubia apareció bajando las escaleras. Ésta era una joven elfa de vívidos ojos celestes como los de su amiga, y la hija de uno de los duendes principales de la segunda división de Santa Claus.

"Mina, qué bueno que te encuentro! Dónde están las demás?"

Ambas jovencitas se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada

"Bueno, Ami está en el almacén de libros, ya sabes cómo es ella, estudiando sin cansancio. Lita… ehm, si no me equivoco, hoy salió con uno de esos elfos que la estaba 'cortejando' y que a ella le llamaba la atención. Y Rei está ayudando a su padre en la fábrica. Esa mujer no entiende que aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos antes que tener que avocarnos por completo a trabajar!" Mina volteó los ojos

Serena no pudo evitar reírse al oír sobre sus otras amigas –todas hijas de duendes- eran las mejores amigas que tenía en el Polo, sin contar a las guardianas de su papá.

"Jeje… todas son tan predecibles…"

"Sí, lo sé" Mina rió junto con ella

"Bueno, tengo algo que decirte"

"Si…?" la chica se acomodó el cabello mientras escuchaba a Serena

"Darien vendrá hoy…" el rostro de la rubia de coletas (porque sus largos cabellos estaban atados en dos colas) se entristeció evidentemente

"Oh… entiendo… eso significa que la boda será pronto, no?"

"Sí…" casi no pudo oírsele "por más que todo este tiempo me haya negado, ya no creo que pueda retrasarse más… Seguro que papá querrá que la boda sea antes de navidad… de una u otra forma, ya que su retiro es inevitable…"

Mina se molestó "Me parece injusto que por dicha causa no puedas elegir tu propio pretendiente. Por qué te tienen que obligar a hacer algo que no quieres?! Sin mencionar que el sujeto parece un monje más que un futuro espíritu navideño… siempre tan altivo y serio…" haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Serena se rió levemente ante aquel comentario

"No hay nada que hacer Mina… Papá me casará con su 'aprendiz' de no sé dónde y él se volverá el siguiente Santa Claus (que al fin y al cabo es lo único que le importa) y yo, simplemente tendré que volverme la fiel y devota esposa de un sujeto más aburrido que el elfo más viejo…"

"Je……Sere…" miró preocupada a su amiga

DING! DING! DING!

A la distancia, se escuchó el repicar de unos cascabeles

"Oh, papá ha llegado"

"Con tu prometido?"

"Es probable, pero debo irme. Nos vemos Min!"

"Sí!" Mina vio a Serena alejarse unos pasos y luego perderse entre la gruesa niebla que había caído. Suspirando, miró hacia el cielo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien, que la rubia humana a quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas se librara de la carga que la atormentaba, y que pudiera ser feliz.

**------xxxxx------**

"Así que éste es el Polo Norte…?"

Tres jóvenes elfos caminaban adentrándose más en las fronteras del Polo. Los tres eran muy apuestos, y tenían un largo cabello atado en una cola, la cual los distinguía de los demás. Caminaban a paso seguro, y el primero de ellos, quien tenía el cabello del color de la noche y sus ojos de un tono zafiro, miró a su alrededor, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"Así parece… es mucho más frío de lo que nos habían comentado…"

El más alto, el dueño de cabellos marrones y ojos violetas, respondió ante el comentario.

"Sí, tendré que ir de compras mucho más pronto de lo que pensé" temblando

Esto lo dijo el último, el más pequeño, pero el de facciones más maduras, con cabellos blancos y ojos verdes penetrantes.

"Como siempre, Yaten. Pensando en ropa antes que cualquier otra cosa… Seguro que hasta en pleno conflicto estarías preocupándote si tu traje terminaría arruinado en el proceso…" volteando los ojos

"Eso no es cierto! Además, a diferencia de ti, Seiya, uno sí sabe cómo vestir, no me pongo cualquier piel sobre las espaldas cual neandertal…"

"Me estás llamando primitivo?"

"Si tu cerebro logró procesar la información..:"

"Mira pequeño…"

"No me llames pequeño!"

"…de los tres el que manda aquí soy yo, así que…"

"Por alguna extraña decisión de la princesa, lo cual me sorprendió mucho"

"Es que ella sabía reconocer la capacidad de liderazgo en cuanto la tenía en frente"

"Oh sí, el gran Seiya, líder de los elfos!"

"Deja de burlarte!"

"Oblígame!"

"CALLEN LOS DOS!"

El segundo, quien tan sólo había hablado al inicio, finalmente detuvo a los otros dos, quienes no habían dejado de discutir todo el camino.

"Pero Taiki…"

"Pero Taiki…"

"NADA, ahora, a menos que quieran llegar a tiempo, yo sugiero que sigan caminando en vez de gastar fuerzas en pronunciar nada más que puras tonterías. Tú Yaten, el mayor… debería darte vergüenza el caer con facilidad en las bromas de Sei. Y tú Seiya, el tan llamado 'líder', no haces más que molestar a tu hermano desde que salimos desde el Sur!"

Ambos 'niños' se quedaron callados ante el regaño de Taiki. Los tres siguieron caminando.

"Bueno… y a dónde teníamos que ir, 'Lider' Seiya?" con cierto sarcasmo

"Pues verás, 'subordinado' Yaten" riéndose un poco "tenemos que llegar a la 'Casa Principal' que según lo que sé, está situada justo en el centro del polo Norte…" revisando un mapa

"De acuerdo, hacia allá iremos…" y con esto, Taiki silenció cualquier cosa que Yaten había querido responder.

**------xxxxx------**

"Papá!" la alegre rubia corrió a los brazos de su padre en cuanto lo vio bajar del trineo. Éste la recibió con un cálido abrazo, ese tipo de abrazo que sólo Santa Claus era capaz de dar. Si bien era cierto que su padre la quería casar con alguien que ella no quería, él seguía siendo su padre y lo amaba de todas formas.

"Serena! Mi niña, te noto emocionada esta mañana!"

Serena se separó de su papá y le sonrió "Ah… es sólo que como no venías en días…" pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a alguien más bajar del trineo…

"Serena… muy buenos días prometida mía…" un alto joven de cabellos ébano y fríos ojos azules se dirigió con una sonrisa triunfal hacia la rubia.

"…Bu-buenos días Darien…" bajó la mirada, mientras se dejaba abrazar por aquel sujeto.

"Bueno mis niños, vamos a la casa!"

"Nicolás!!!" la Señora Claus se asomó por la puerta y bajó a darle a su esposo un dulce beso

"Mujer! Estás más hermosa cada día! JojoJo!"

"Calla viejo bobo" le dijo cariñosamente "Oh, Joven Darien, qué gusto tenerlo aquí esta mañana" mostrándole una maternal y cariñosa sonrisa

"Es un honor Señora Claus" besándole la mano

"Ahora sí, vayamos todos adentro… que tenemos temas muy importantes que tratar!"

Y así, los cuatro ingresaron la Casa Principal, hogar del espíritu navideño más importante, y jefe de la navidad… Todos estaban sonrientes, excepto por la pobre de Serena… Ésta entró a su casa, mirando hacia atrás… con unas ganas desesperadas de huir…

**------xxxxx------**

"Muchas gracias Señora Claus…" Darien le agradeció los panecillos que ésta había llevado para todos. Serena vio con disgusto esa sonrisa falsa que él mostraba a todos… se notaba al instante que quería ganárselos…

Los cuatro se ubicaron en la sala; Serena y Darien en un sofá doble, y Santa Claus y su esposa en otro. Frente a frente.

"Bueno, mis queridos Señores Claus, creo que nuestra conversación no necesita mayores introducciones…" empezó Darien

_Blah, blah, blah…_ era todo lo que podía pensar Serena… _Nada más puras palabrerías… Diles de frente que quieres el puesto y punto!_

"Tienes razón Darien… Sabemos muy bien que tú y mi amada única hija han de casarse… JojoJo"

Él único animado en dicha conversación, aparte del mismo Darien, era obviamente el padre de Serena… Su mamá sonreía incómodamente… No le animaba obligar a su hija a casarse, pero sabía que era necesario… por el bien de todos…

"Precisamente… eso es algo que se comparte en todo el Polo ya hasta Groenlandia y las tierras bajas… pero el asunto, mi estimado Claus, es la fecha en que mi Serenita y yo hemos de casarnos…" estrechando su abrazo con la chica

Cada palabra que mencionaba el muchacho le disgustaba cada vez más a Serena… _Serenita… bah!_

Claus asintió con seguridad, mirando fijamente hacia los ojos azules del joven.

"Te escucho…"

"Pues, debido a las festividades que se acercan, creo inteligente que la boda se realice la semana antes de Navidad, así podremos anunciar a todo el Polo mi nuevo ascenso la misma Nochebuena…" esa 'asquerosa' sonrisa triunfal (en palabras de Serena) se asomó con mayor evidencia en su rostro.

Ahora más que nunca Serena se sentía tan sólo como un insulso trofeo…

"Excelente idea… JojoJo… excelente idea!!! Así Nochebuena será mucho más brillante para todos en el Polo!!! JojoJo!"

Santa Claus se levantó en el acto, riendo y sonriéndole a todos

"Qué dices querida…?" mirando a su esposa

"Pues…" mirando hacia abajo y forzando una sonrisa para levantarse luego "me parece muy bien! Felicitaciones a los dos!"

"Mis queridos señores Claus!" parándose a su vez, y soltando (finalmente) a la rubia

Los tres se abrazaron. Nicolás Claus vio detenidamente a su hija, quien estaba aún sentada y mirando perdida a la nada

"Serena… no te levantas a celebrar la pronta consumación de tu compromiso…?!"

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar

"Ah… sí… claro…" sin mucho ánimo

Y así Serena se unió en el ritual de abrazos y felicitaciones…

"Bueno, bueno…" sentándose todos de nuevo… "ahora Darien y yo arreglaremos unos cuantos detalles hija… si gustas te puedes unir a tu madre en la cocina o…"

"No" aún de pie "gracias padre… prefiero salir a dar una vuelta… con su permiso" haciendo una reverencia

"Serena es una gran chica Darien" agregó Claus ni bien ella había salido "te has ganado una excelente compañera y esposa"

"Oh, sí" sin darle mucha importancia "lo sé… ahora, a lo nuestro..:"

**------xxxxx------**

El viento helado de Diciembre empezaba a soplar ya al mediodía. No hacía falta que le recordaran a nadie en el Polo la época… Todos trabajaban arduamente, con los días más cortos, pero con todo su empeño, incluso con el duro clima…

Serena ni bien puso pie fuera de su casa, permitió que las abundantes lágrimas nublaran su rostro. Trató de avanzar, pero cayó débilmente al pie de los escalones. Sus manos abrazaban el gélido piso, quisiera perderse en la nieve… Sus lágrimas enfriándose al caer, tocaban sus manos como frágiles cristales. Y ella no podía con todo lo que se le venía encima, no podía… Estalló en llanto, desesperadamente, en un llanto callado, pues no debían oírla.

Se arrastró entre los copos que habían caído, nada le importaba, ni que su cuerpo se muriera de frío. Pero se aferraba, para no poder levantarse. Se lanzó al piso, para no poder escaparse.

Sus lágrimas le cegaban la visión. Sus lágrimas expresaban el dolor en su corazón. Pues pronto habría de convertirse en una prisionera. Para que todo siguiera su curso, habría de convertirse en una prisionera…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Soltó un grito desesperado, no le importó, ya que la niebla había bajado más y disminuiría el sonido de su voz… Después de todo, ya estaba a unos metros de su casa, de su hogar…

No quiso mirar atrás, escondió el rostro entre sus heladas manos, teniendo aún unas cuantas lágrimas por derramar. Se quedó estática, quieta, abrazándose a sí misma, como queriendo negar todo lo que la rodeaba. Como queriendo huir de esa cruel pesadilla…

Serena se lanzó al suelo, y continuó su llanto…

Quedaban dos semanas antes de Navidad…

…Dos semanas… marcando el fin de su libertad…

**------xxxxx------**

Tres elfos continuaban su caminar a través de la nieve… La ventisca jugueteaba con sus cabellos, y ellos avanzaban mirando paso a paso a su alrededor, conociendo el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Habían seguido fielmente el mapa, negándose a detenerse a preguntar, por terquedad y orgullo de uno de ellos, el menor, el líder. Y aún con su retraso, podían llegar a tiempo a su reunión.

De pronto, el joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche se detuvo, divisó algo… Sus hermanos hicieron caso omiso de dicho acto y prosiguieron, avanzando a paso lento.

Seiya, por su parte, se acercó hacia lo que había visto… Era extraño… podía jurar que era una persona a quien…

"Pe-pero si es una chica!!! Señorita, levántese… disculpe…?"

La figura fue aclarándose, y Seiya pudo distinguir a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos dorados –cubiertos por una gorra– y de una palidez mortal… había estado largo rato a la intemperie… sobre la nieve… llorand-

"Ah… suel-suélteme…"

Despertando rápidamente, la joven se retiro del abrazo del elfo, alejándose inmediatamente de él, y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos… quería limpiar cualquier rastro del llanto que la había hecho sucumbir…

Seiya no se inmutó. Se acercó hacia la dama, ofreciéndole su abrigo…

"Se encuentra bien preciosa?" con una voz tan tierna y coqueta que derretiría el iceberg más duro…

La rubia no hizo caso de aquello, pero se sonrojó de todas formas…

"No… no gracias… no necesito su ayuda… ahora, si me deja tranquila…"

Uhm, orgullo… A Seiya le pareció interesante el reto… y la actitud de la joven…

"Mi bella dama… no quiero perturbarla… tan sólo me sorprendí de encontrar belleza como usted en pleno desierto gélido…"

Ella casi sucumbe ante esa sonrisa juguetona que él le había mostrado

"Y… y bueno! Ya me encontró, yo estoy bien, ahora déjeme en paz…"

"...Hey! me gustaría saber por qué es que una doncella tan hermosa derrama cálidas lágrimas sobre este congelado suelo?"

Acercándose de nuevo, ambos ya de pie…

Ella se cubrió inmediatamente… él lo había notado… y se sentía avergonzada… y débil… Vio a los ojos al elfo y por un segundo tuvo unas ganas inmensas de confiar en él y llorar en su hombro aunque no lo conociera… Pero no, ella sabía muy bien cómo eran las cosas… Además, no era el primer elfo que había intentado conquistarla para ganar su apellido…

"Calla… conozco miles como tú, déjame en paz!" quiso alejarse corriendo de ahí al instante… y por qué sentía que no podía hacerlo?

"Wow, una chica con actitud" Seiya se dijo, soltando una sonrisa. Esto a ella le molesto y emprendió la marcha. Él la detuvo "Espera! Jamás quise molestarte, sólo quería saber qué te sucedía, es todo..."

Podía mandar castigarlo por tutearla… podía irse sin hacerle caso…

"Tan sólo vete, quieres?" un paso más, y otro… y se dio cuenta que no quería regresar… se quedó de pie, quieta… y él pudo escuchar un leve sollozo

Delicadamente, se acercó hacia ella, la cogió por detrás y permitió que se apoyara en él, y dejara sus lágrimas caer…

"...déjalo salir... llora libremente... si no lo haces será peor... pues todo se quedará en tu alma hasta que sea muy tarde y tu corazón explote de dolor..."

Que era esto de lo que él hablaba? Por qué ella se sentía tan cómoda… y protegida? Por qué un desconocido estaba consolándola…?!

Al quedarse sin palabras, continuó sollozando, y pudo sentir una sonrisa asomar su rostro… levantó la mirada… lo miró de frente… esos ojos profundamente azules la calmaban… no como los ojos de su prometido… de un azul más frío que el mismo hielo… "No te das por vencido no?"

Seiya se rió un poco, al notar la posición de la antes rebelde muchacha, quien ahora estaba tan cerca de él…

"Jaja... nunca... ahora bombón, vas a decirme qué te sucedía...?"

"No me llamo bombón-"

La confianza le estaba molestando un poco… pero esa sonrisa era gratificante

"-Pero te queda muy bien"

"Jeje... ah si? porque?"

Este desconocido había logrado que sonriera después de creer que no volvería a hacerlo en todo el día…

"Oh mira, sonriendo te ves aún mas bella..." el sonrojo en la chica era más que evidente "ah, pues por estas curiosas colas en tu cabello"

Jugueteando inocentemente con una de ellas

"Mis coletas? pensé que se veían lindas!"

Ella misma empezó a juguetear con sus propios cabellos

"Lo son... no te lo acabo de decir?"

"Pues es agradable oirlo..." era cierto, pocas veces le habían dicho que se veía bien… pero en serio, no por tratar de conquistarla… "gracias, quien quiera que seas..."

Lo miró a los ojos

"Seiya Kou, mucho gusto señorita" estrechando su mano y al recibir la de ella, depositando un beso en ésta

"Ah... mi nombre es-" _Como si él no lo supiera… _Iba a hablar cuando unas voces los interrumpieron

"-Seiya!" se escucharon unos gritos desde atrás

"Si?!" el aludido volteó hacia la dirección de la voz

"Seiya, donde estabas?! Vámonos inmediatamente!" ninguno de sus hermanos notó a la damisela

"Está bien, está bien… bueno bombón... nos veremos!"

Así, el misterioso Seiya Kou se perdió entre la fría niebla del Polo Norte… aquel joven que había traído un poco de felicidad al corazón de Serena…

"…Nos veremos…" murmurando, y sonriendo para sí, se acomodó el traje y el sombrero, que le cubría hasta los oídos, y empezó a caminar…

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Bueno, jeje… aquí está el primer capítulo de este especial… como mañana será año nuevo, no quería esperar hasta el 2005 para darles su 'regalo'.

Qué me dicen? Cómo va? Les gusta como va?

Por cierto, **está bien que lo entregue en capítulos o prefieren esperar a que lo acabe todo y se los entregue completo?  
**Eso iba a hacer… pero muchas me reclamaron que no había actualizado y me dije: Shary, no seas mala, dales alguito! Y helo aquí! Bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios!!! Díganme que piensan, si?

No se preocupen, "Secreto" lo iba a actualizar esta semana, pero como varias de mis amigas sabrán, mi computadora tuvo un 'casi colapso' asi que estuve privada de escribir… y para colmo estuve tan atareada que no habia tenido tiempo… ok, prometo que esta vez si no la hare larga (en cuanto a capitulos me refiero :P) pero se los dejo a ustedes!!! Jejeje, ok, me voy… Besitos!!! Deseenme suerte!!!

Y que el año nuevo traiga bendiciones para todas!!! Nos vemos el 2005!!!

REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Asi que eras tu

Aclaraciones:

**Santa Claus:** Papa Noel, Kriss Kringle, San Nicolás, Sinter Klaus, o como lo conozcan n.n

**Elfo: **otra denominación para duende

**Yeti:** hombre de las nieves

**Rudolph:** o Rodolfo, como lo conozcan. El reno de la nariz roja :P

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados de Sailor Moon no son míos. El espíritu de la Navidad –Santa Claus- tampoco me pertenece. Es parte de una tradición que acompaña dichas festividades y vive en el corazón de muchos niños. Lo único que es mío es la fusión de ambos tornados en esta loca idea! xD

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

"**Navidad Perfecta"**

_Un especial de Navidad_

Por Shary

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

"ALTO! Quiénes son ustedes, y cuáles son sus asuntos al presentarse aquí?"

Una alta joven de cortos cabellos color arena les impidió el paso. Ésta cogía una larga lanza/báculo, con la cual bloqueaba la entrada a la residencia.

"Cada vez el Polo Norte se me hace más interesante…" Seiya sonrió al distinguir a la 'señorita' que tenían en frente. Sus ojos turquesa eran firmes, sus facciones eran serias, pero eso no le quitaba lo… atractiva…

"Disculpe, madame, nosotros hemos sido llamados por el mismo Jefe del Polo Norte para presentarnos ante él" Taiki habló calmadamente.

La joven los miró sospechosamente

"Y por qué habría de creerles? Muy bien podrían ser espías jurando ser aliados… No los dejaré pasar a menos que me muestren una prueba válida de sus palabras!"

Un poco más atrás, una hermosa y fina dama de cabellos aguamarina, veía a su compañera hacer la guardia. Pudo oírse una leve risa.

Yaten giró los ojos y le arrebató a Seiya unos papeles que tenía en la mano

"ESTO te parece prueba suficiente?!" mostrándole dichos papeles

La 'rubia' hizo una seña, haciendo que su compañera se acercara y protegiera la entrada de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo. (Ella también tenía un báculo en su mano, pero era diferente… La punta del suyo parecía un tridente) Los tres elfos no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de admiración al ver de cerca a dicha guardiana.

Esto hizo que la más alta los mirara aún con mayor recelo. Cogió los papeles y los miró detenidamente.

"Mmm… lleva el sello de la Casa… pero aún así… debo verificar la veracidad del documento, y hasta que eso suceda no los pienso dejar entrar!"

Su voz denotaba autoridad, y Yaten, el elfo más pequeño, se estaba hartando de la situación

"Mira, no hemos venido desde el otro polo del mundo para que una guardiana sobreprotectora nos detenga! Así que muévete o entraremos a la fuerza!"

"YATEN!"

"Já, y así quieren que les crea…?!"

Cogió con mayor firmeza su báculo, y junto con el de la otra chica, formaron una equis frente a la puerta. De ambos, salió una especie de energía que resguardaba la puerta. No, no los iban a dejar pasar.

La chica de los ojos verduscos tan sólo sonreía, mirando con curiosidad a los tres muchachos que sufrían la severidad de su compañera.

"Mire, señorita…" Seiya dio un paso adelante, y fijó sus zafiros en los turquesas de la joven "no venimos con ánimos para una discusión, ya que acabamos de tener un largo viaje… Su superior nos ha convocado a una reunión, a la cual tenemos que asistir HOY, ahora… si nos permite…" levantando su mano y colocándola en medio de los dos báculos, siendo inmune al campo y separándolos ligeramente.

Taiki y Yaten compartieron una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que pusieron las dos damas ante tal acción… La más alta, la más ruda, los miró con aún mayor recelo, tratando de esconder la duda que el joven acababa de infundirle.

"No, primero verificaré su historia. Poco me importa si no se ven afectados por nuestros poderes… pero aún así…"

"Haruka!! Qué sucede…?"

Un hombre alto, robusto y regordete, vestido en saco y pantalón rojos se asomó al portal de su propiedad.

"Señor" haciendo una reverencia, al igual que su compañera "Estos tres insolentes elfos que querían forzar su entrada… Dicen haber sido llamados por usted" mirándolos una vez más…

"Estos tres 'insolentes' elfos, como delicadamente los llamas, mi querida Haruka, sí han sido llamados por mí… déjalos pasar…"

Los tres chicos tuvieron que esforzarse en retener su risa, al ver la cara de sumisión de la antes estólida guerrera.

Cruzaron el portal, e hicieron una reverencia también.

"Mucho gusto… Santa Claus…" Seiya lo miró sonriente. Hizo un ademán para que sus hermanos se acercaran "es un gusto conocerlo y estar frente a usted. Yaten Kou" y Yaten hizo una especie de saludo "Taiki Kou" Taiki se agachó de nuevo "y Seiya Kou reportándonos Señor!" guiñando un ojo y haciendo una especie de reverencia

"JojoJo, veo que son chicos muy animados! JojoJo… vengan, jóvenes… entremos a la casa para poder conversar bien y aclarar ciertas cosas…" dándole la cara a la casa y empezando a caminar. Los tres lo siguieron en silencio, asintiendo antes. "Michiru" volteando y viendo a su otra guardiana quien aún reía en silencio por el fiasco con Haruka "dile a Hotaru que cuide las puertas… es necesario que ustedes se encuentren con Setsuna, necesito que hagan algo, de acuerdo?"

"Sí, señor, como diga" la joven aludida como 'Michiru' asintió con gracia para después levantar su mano y hacer una especie de protección en la entrada y luego acercarse a su compañera "…vamos Haru? Tenemos asuntos que cumplir…"

'Haruka' por su parte, seguía media avergonzada, así que sólo siguió a 'Michiru' sin decir palabra…

Ambas se fueron por un camino diferente que los tres elfos y Santa Claus. Éste, al ver la mirada curiosa de los tres empezó a hablar

"Ah, son dos de mis guardianas… muy leales y muy valientes, por cierto. La más alta es Haruka Tenou, ágil como el viento y la más aguerrida de todas. Y la bella dama que vieron a su costado es la refinada Michiru Kaiou , calmada como el mar, pero no por eso menos fuerte… JojoJo… luego conocerán a las demás…"

Los tres chicos escucharon atentamente

"Bueno… ahora síganme… tenemos mucho de que hablar…"

**------xxxxx------**

Serena continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una enorme y colorida fábrica. Los guardias la dejaron pasar inmediatamente, dado que sabían quién era -TODOS sabían quién era- y ella caminó directo a su destino. Sabía perfectamente a dónde iba, conocía la fábrica como la palma de su mano. Y cómo no, si toda su infancia la había pasado correteando por dicho lugar, junto a sus amigas… Aún en contra de su padre, siempre se escapaba y se escondía con sus mejores amigas en aquel enorme recinto… Escondida dentro, se sentía segura…

Se dirigió a la sala principal, donde sabía que encontraría a…

"SERENA-TONTA!" una elfa de cabellos negros y fieros ojos púrpura se sobresaltó ni bien vio a su amiga cruzar por la puerta "Qué haces aquí?! Sabes muy bien que..:"

"Feliz de verte también, Rei" Serena sólo sonrió mientras se acercaba más a su amiga

"Tonta, tu padre va a terminar castigándote de por vida… no te cansas de venir a este lugar?!"

"No" dijo simplemente "la verdad no… tú sabes que me encanta venir a ayudarlas y todo… además, no creo que a mi papá le importe mucho dónde esté en este momento…" bajó la mirada "ya que está muy ocupado planeando mi futuro con mi 'prometido'…"

Rei se quedó callada. Caminaron un poco y se colocaron frente a un gran panel de control

"…Ya veo… con que eso es lo que te trajo por aquí, eh?" poniendo una mano sobre su cintura

"Sí!" Serena levantó el rostro y sacó la lengua divertida "pensé que te serviría mi apoyo… no vaya a ser que destruyas todos los juguetes y sabes que quedan sólo dos semanas para navidad…"

"OYE! Yo sé mucho más de todo esto que tú, Serena-tonta!"

"Eso no es cierto, ya??? Rei!!!!"

"Sí lo es!"

"No!!"

"Sí!!!"

"Si pusieran tanto empeño en el trabajo como lo ponen en discutir, no me sorprendería que la fábrica pudiera salir de vacaciones en julio…" una peliazul y divertida elfa ingresó a la habitación, cargando un montón de libros y colocándolos inmediatamente sobre un asiento

"AMI!" las dos chicas se acercaron a ella

"Que tal?" las tres se abrazaron "Sere, qué 'milagro' verte por aquí! Rei, no tenías que verificar la optimización del proceso…?"

Rei se puso blanca "Ya!! En eso estoy! Si no hubiera sido porque Serena vino a distraerme…" volviendo al instante a su puesto

"Jejeje… yo sólo viene a ayudar, es que Rei se desquicia cada vez que me aparezco" la chica empezó a reírse. Las dos ignoraron un 'gruñido' que se escuchó por atrás

"Ay Serena…" Ami llevó a su amiga afuera, ambas siguieron caminando "sabes muy bien por qué… no deberías estar aquí… Ya son dieciocho años y aún no puedes acatar esa regla, no?"

"Jijiji, creo que no… pero Ami, que eran todos esos librotes que traías…?!"

"Ah, cosas para estudiar Sere… sabes que en dos años cumpliremos la mayoría de edad y tendremos que tomar cargo de nuestras responsabilidades… y quiero sentirme completamente digna de ser la sucesora del trabajo de mi padre…"

"Ami… lo harás muy bien, lo sabes… A diferencia de Rei" dirigiendo una miradota hacia la puerta que se alejaba cada vez más con cada paso que daban "no necesitas estudiar tanto Ami, eres la elfo más inteligente que he conocido en toda mi vida!"

Ami se sonrojó "Ay, Sere, qué cosas dices… pero bueno… y ahora qué ocurrió que te trajo por aquí?"

Serena se puso 'levemente' nerviosa "Ah?! A qué te refieres? Si me encanta pasearme por la fábrica-"

"Sere…" mirándola seriamente "sé que te gusta venir por aquí, pero tú no vienes por tu cuenta a menos que tengas algo de lo que quieres esconderte o huir…"

"………"

"Vamos niña, te conozco de toda la vida… usualmente te paseas por el polo, o vienes cuando estamos juntas… y ahora qué pasó?"

Serena suspiró resignada. Su amiga sí era muy inteligente

"Pues Ami… yo…"

"Ven, esperemos a Rei en la recepción y así nos cuentas todo, sí?"

La peliazul dijo esto mientras abrazaba a su amiga

"…De acuerdo…"

**------xxxxx------**

"Siéntense…" el gran hombre de la barba blanca se sentó frente a los tres jóvenes en una gran sillón… Habían recorrido gran parte de la propiedad, les mostró los establos, conocieron a los renos, les mostró los trineos, subieron a un mirador desde donde se apreciaba todo el Polo, y les señaló cada zona de éste. Además, ya dentro de la casa, les mostró un gran salón donde había colgadas múltiples fotografías de sus antecesores… cuando se las mostró, no pudo evitar hacerlo con cierta nostalgia… Finalmente, se habían establecido en una enorme habitación que hacía recodar a una pequeña sala del trono, porque tenía básicamente lo mismo: una detallada decoración y un 'trono' en lo alto. La diferencia era que también era como una sala, tenía sofás para los invitados también.

Está de más decir que la propiedad en su totalidad estaba completamente decorada con adornos navideños…

"Así que, mis tres queridos duendes… vienen directamente del Polo Sur, no es así?"

Seiya tomó la palabra. Él estaba sentado entre sus otros dos hermanos.

"Así es, Señor Claus… justo como usted lo había requerido…"

Santa jugaba con su barba

"Bien, bien… cómo está la Princesa de la Primavera?" sonrió al recordar a una gran amiga de antaño

Esta vez, Taiki fue quien respondió

"Se encuentra muy bien, honorable Claus… La princesa está descansando después de haber tenido una fuerte temporada antes de la vuestra…"

"JojoJo… sí, debo decir que esta fue una de las mejores primaveras que he visto en mi longeva vida… Ustedes tres han tenido algo que ver con ello?" riendo para sí

Yaten decidió contestar

"Sin afán de presumir, excelentísimo señor, nosotros tres juramos lealtad y ayuda a la Princesa en todo aspecto, y en dichos meses trabajamos con presteza y sumo esfuerzo, logrando que ella cumpliera con sus responsabilidades de una manera mucho más eficaz y eficiente… Por ello la belleza de su trabajo"

"Jojojo… he recibido comentarios que el más pequeño, pero mayor de los tres es el que habla directamente con la verdad… me alegra que digas las cosas tal como son, sin aumentarlas ni disminuirlas… Jojojo" Yaten mostró una mueca triunfante a sus hermanos, más para Seiya "no tengo dudas de que ustedes han sido los mejores servidores de la Princesa de la Primavera… y por eso debo preguntar… por qué es que me manda a sus mejores guardianes?"

Una vez más Seiya tomó la palabra

"Por más que le doliera admitir, la Princesa sabía perfectamente que los elfos pertenecemos al Polo Norte, y que antes que a nadie le debíamos lealtad a usted, Señor Claus… por eso es que cuando usted requirió nuevos jefes de su primera división, ella pensó en nosotros. Sepa que no lo defraudaremos, señor…"

Santa Claus sonrió con mayor evidencia

"Uhm, un elfo interesante… dime Seiya Kou, tú eres el líder entre los tres verdad?"

Taiki miró inmediatamente a Yaten antes que él hiciera alguna especie de comentario

"Sí, efectivamente"

"Y no eres el menor del trío de hermanos?" arqueando una ceja

Seiya no se inmutó "Sí, así es. Soy el menor de los hermanos Kou, pero no por eso mis habilidades de liderazgo son inferiores a las de mis hermanos… Ellos mismos han admitido que tengo una capacidad innata para sacar adelante cualquier empresa… Por ello la Princesa me eligió como cabeza de los tres… pero lo dejo a su juicio, señor… si gusta puede evaluarme o colocar a cualquiera de mis hermanos en mi puesto… yo creo que tanto Taiki como Yaten son capaces de encabezar su primera división, así que usted decide…"

Ambos se quedaron mirando detenidamente a su hermanito. Sus ojos brillaban, así que hablaba en serio.

Santa jugueteó con su barba una vez más, pensando…

"No"

Después de un rato de silencio, la respuesta sorprendió a los tres

"D-disculpe?"

"No pienso cambiar de líder. Si la Princesa te eligió, debe tener una fuerte razón, y lo veo, puesto que un buen líder jamás se coloca por encima de los demás. Sorprendente grupo el me tengo en frente…"

Seiya no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sentía que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo.

"Así que, creo que ya no tengo porqué hacerles más preguntas… Hermanos Kou, ustedes serán, a partir de ahora, los líderes de mi primera división de duendes. Se encargarán, no sólo de la seguridad del Polo, y que éste se mantenga en secreto; sino también de vigilar el trabajo y avance de nuestra producción, la cual se multiplica en esta época del año, y ser capaces de lidiar con diversas responsabilidades, desde arreglar un caballo de madera hasta proteger el Polo de algún enemigo. Sin mencionar que en los viajes que realice, serán parte de la escolta que me acompañe, y deberán cuidar el entrenamiento de los nuevos elfos que se unan luego que lleguen a la mayoría de edad. Es un trabajo arduo el que les espera… Están dispuestos a hacerlo?"

Santa Claus se levantó de un salto y los miró severamente, examinándolos con la mirada, buscando algún indicio de duda.

Los tres elfos se levantaron y ninguno vaciló en responder

"Sí, estamos dispuestos"

"Muy bien…"

Claus bajó hacia donde estaban ellos, con tres medallones en la mano

"Coronel Yaten…"

"Coronel Taiki…"

"General Seiya…"

Colocó a cada uno un medallón que llevaba el emblema de la familia Claus, sellado por una especie de símbolo navideño, diferente en cada uno…

Santa se detuvo luego de colocarle el medallón a Seiya. Lo miró por un rato

"Tú eres la más alta autoridad en cuanto a duendes se refiere, siendo sobrepasado tan sólo por mí. Por tanto, será frecuente que lidies con mis guardianas, y tengas que encargarte de cuidar a mi familia. Te ruego respeto para ellas, quienes son mi orgullo, y lealtad para mi familia como si fuera para mí. Confío en que cuando no esté, tu velarás por su bienestar"

"Sí señor!"

Los tres Kous hicieron una reverencia

"Vamos chicos! Llámenme Santa si gustan! JojoJo… a partir de ahora serán como mi familia… porque todos mis duendes son como hijos míos… El Polo está técnicamente en sus manos… Háganme orgulloso, si?"

Dicho esto, Santa Claus abrazó a los tres fuertemente, y empezaron a reír.

"Ahora, me gustaría que conozcan a mi bellísima esposa y a mi hija… vamos… JojoJo"

Claus empezó a caminar una vez más, y los tres elfos se sonrieron mutuamente, asintieron y lo siguieron.

**------xxxxx------**

Ni bien la rubia terminó de hablar, todas se quedaron mudas. Ninguna sabía qué podría decir que la animara

"…Sere…" Ami se calló

Serena estaba sentada frente a sus amigas, en silencio, pero mucho más tranquila que antes.

Pensaba en lo que acababa de contar. Y pensaba en aquel suceso ocurrido no mucho después… el encuentro con aquel extraño elfo…

Sin saber porqué, sonrió para sí al recordarlo, pero se reprendió inmediatamente por aquello y deshizo su línea de pensamiento.

"…Sere… así que en una semana, no?"

Lita interrumpió el silencio. La joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había llegado hace un momento, junto con Mina. Ya era avanzada la tarde y la cita de Lita había terminado…mal. Poco le importaba cuando ahora una de sus mejores amigas estaba en una situación así.

"Bueno…" Serena reaccionó. Qué hacía pensando en _ese_ elfo cuando estaba a puertas de su matrimonio? Matrimonio no deseado, pero inevitable.

"No lo sé con exactitud… Darien y mi padre se quedaron conversando, seguro sobre ese asunto y otras cosas así…" dijo sin mucho ánimo "eso poco me interesa…"

"Ay mujer…vamos! Yo creo que aún…" empezó una siempre optimista Mina

"No Mina" interrumpió Serena "Ya no hay oportunidades. No hay vuelta atrás" eso lo repetía constantemente, tratando de aceptarlo. Se lo repetía constantemente porque pensaba que era su única realidad.

"Sin embargo…" Rei miró fijamente a Serena "lo dices con una simpleza que pocas veces he visto en ti sobre este tema, Sere-tonta" arqueando una ceja "como si de pronto por algo no te molestara… en lo absoluto"

Por algún motivo desconocido para la chica, sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un tono rojizo.

"Huh? No Rei, qué dices! Claro que estoy devastada y…" Serena se detuvo

"Se…re…" Mina fue silenciada por Ami, al ver que la rubia de las coletas veía fijamente por una ventana hacia el exterior.

"…Las guardianas de papá…" _Por qué no me sorprende?!_

Serena se agachó y deslizó hasta la puerta contraria. Por la luna se veían dos altas figuras que caminaban hacia donde las chicas estaban.

"…Sere…" Lita dijo en voz muy baja "…nos vemos…"

Todas sonrieron mientras veían como la chica abría la puerta y desaparecía por ésta. No era la primera vez que a Serena la habían descubierto en la fábrica… La niña simplemente no tenía remedio…

Afuera, agachada aún, Serena avanzó silenciosamente… quería llegar hasta la reja y de ahí…

"…Miren a quien tenemos aquí…"

"Si es nada más y nada menos que la traviesa princesita Claus…"

Atrapada. Odiaba cuando le hacían eso.

Se dio la vuelta –avergonzada- enfrentando a una sonriente Michiru y una seria Haruka

"Haru-chan, Michiru-chan…"

"Ahora, cuántas veces debemos decirle que no venga por estos parajes?" Michiru se agachó ofreciéndole dulcemente su mano para que ella pudiera levantarse de la espesa nieve.

"Je… gracias Michiru"

"Princesa, no me parece correcto que ande así, sola…"

Serena terminó de levantarse para quedarse frente a frente con la sobreprotectora Haruka

"Primero, Haru-chan, no me llames 'Princesa'! Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! Y segundo, no estuve 'andando sola', sino que vine a visitar a mis amigas…"

"Pero no es correcto, y lo sabe, Sere-hime"

"Michiru… por favor… ya tengo suficiente edad como para cuidarme sola"

"Pero no sabe de todas las clases de criaturas que podrían acecharla y atacarla?!"

"Oh, Haru-chan…" Serena suspiró resignada. Con ella no había discusión

"…de vuelta a casa, no?" miró desalentada a ambas

Haruka la tomó el brazo y ella junto con Michiru rieron fuertemente

"Jaja… sí"

"Sabe que es lo mejor, Sere-chan… vámonos"

"O-ok…"

**------xxxxx------**

"Jajaja… Señora Claus, es tan graciosa como buena cocinera…"

"Vamos, joven Darien… seguro que está exagerando…"

"No, es en serio… ME alegrará tenerla como suegra…"

"Ah… sí…"

La Señora Claus volteó la cabeza, tratando de evitar el tema. Ella y su futuro 'yerno' habían estado conversando en el comedor, luego que éste terminó de hablar con su marido.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes Kou y Santa Claus llegaban a la Casa Principal, al mismo tiempo que las dos guardianas cruzaban el portón junto con la heredera del Polo.

"Ay, Sere-hime… no me diga que una vez más la atraparon 'in-fraganti'"

Una pequeña guerrera cuidaba el portón. Al ver a quienes se acercaban, se emocionó y no pudo evitar reírse debido a la situación

"Oh sí, Hotaru-chan… una vez más… tengo que aprenderme nuevos trucos para huir de su dominación" Serena rió un poco avergonzada y sacó la lengua divertida.

Michiru rió pero Haruka movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Ve ahora, Hotaru. Yo me quedaré de nuevo en guardia"

"De acuerdo"

"Hey, Hotaru-chan" Serena llamó ni bien vio que la pequeña se alejaba

"Si?"

"Saluda a Setsuna-san de mi parte!"

"Claro!"

"Venga princesita… vea! Allá está su padre…"

Michiru soltó a la rubia, quien corrió inmediatamente hacia donde el barrigón de traje rojo estaba. Sin embargo, ni bien se acercaba, detuvo su velocidad… al ver que ciertas personas más estaban con él…

…_Tú?!?!..._

Serena se quedó estática al distinguir a aquel elfo que la había impresionado…

"Hija!" Claus logró ver a la rubia a lo lejos. Claro, si sus cabellos resaltaban entre la blancura del ambiente

Los tres Kou se quedaron en su sitio, conversando entre sí.

"Pa-padre…" Serena quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían

"Ay, Serena mía… cuándo no yéndote hacia la juguetería para esconderte?! Niña… a pesar que ya te veas como una mujer, y lo seas… para mí sigues siendo una dulce niña…"

Serena sonrió sonrojándose "Papá!!!" abrazó a su padre y de ahí pudo ver un poco mejor a los tres que estaban más allá

Su curiosidad no resistió "Padre… quiénes son esos tres a lo lejos?"

Claus rió amenamente "JojoJo! Hija, justo a ellos quería que los conocieses… ven…"

Del brazo de su padre, Serena no tenía a dónde huir…

Los tres elfos seguían distraídos, sin ver a quien se acercaba… excepto uno…

…_Bombón?!?!..._

Seiya se quedó paralizado al notar a aquella dama de cabellos de oro acercarse del brazo de su nuevo 'Jefe'…

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar al notar que ella se acercaba, y se acercaba, y se acercaba…

Y se dio cuenta… la chica ya no llevaba gorro… y pudo verla bien…

…_E-ella…es su hija…_

Y por alguna razón que no comprendía sintió que algo presionó su alma…

"Mis queridos duendes, les presento a mi única heredera y amada hija, Serena… Serena, ellos son mis nuevos capitanes de Primera división… Te presento a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou…"

Los dos primeros la saludaron cortésmente. Ellos no habían notado a la joven anteriormente. Serena parpadeó múltiples veces reaccionando y saludando de vuelta a los apuestos elfos.

"Ah… mucho gusto caballeros"

Seiya se quedó viéndola.

Ella lo vio de vuelta…

"Muchísimo gusto en conocerla, bella dama… Veo que es digna de llevar el nombre del espíritu de la navidad… Será un honor trabajar para su familia, y un honor mucho mayor, protegerla"

Seiya besó su mano delicadamente, despertando así de su trance a la chica

"E-El gusto es mío… gracias, Joven Seiya…"

Serena se agachó, saludándolo cortésmente, sin perder de vista aquellos zafiros que la hipnotizaban.

"Bueno, bueno… yo debo volver a mis responsabilidades… Jóvenes, los introduciré a mi esposa y de ahí podrán descansar… Mañana iniciarán sus responsabilidades… Serena, hija mía, confío en que no fugarás nuevamente…"

Claus caminó en dirección a la casa, seguido por Taiki y Yaten, quienes haciendo una reverencia se despidieron de Serena.

Ésta ni siquiera oyó lo que dijo su padre. Tan sólo asintió y nada más.

Los tres ingresaron a la casa.

Seiya y Serena se quedaron a solas.

"Ehm… así que venías al Polo para trabajar para mi padre…?"

Seiya sonrió irónicamente

"Así que eras la hija de mi ahora Jefe, no bombón?"

La chica se sintió mal, sin saber porqué

Rió tan sólo, rió escondiendo esa presión que sentía dentro

"Já, ni que no lo supieras… apuesto que hace rato tan sólo querías ver si podías lograr algo de mí?!"

Lo miró lo más fríamente que pudo… Pero no pudo hacerlo muy bien…

"No lo sabía" fue su simple respuesta. Colocó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y miró hacia arriba "No quería nada de ti. Tan sólo quería ayudar"

Serena tragó saliva "…yo…"

"Ni siquiera sabía que eras humana" se rió un poco, más para sí. Se acercó a la chica, jugueteando inocentemente con sus orejas, ahora descubiertas.

"…lo siento…" buscó entre su abrigo su gorra, y cubrió su cabeza inmediatamente con ésta

"Ah?" Seiya avanzó un poco y volteó a verla "No te preocupes… supongo que para la única heredera de tremendo legado nunca está de más ser precavida…" levantó los hombros "Pero ahora espero que confíes en mí" mirándola directamente a sus ojos cielo "puesto que te protegeré y velaré por ti, de eso puedes estar segura… Es mi deber, y como te digo, será mi honor"

Una vez más, Serena se quedó estática. Desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió que podía confiar en él. Quería confiar en él.

Seiya tomó su mano nuevamente y la besó con delicadeza… una vez más…

"Aquí tiene a su más humilde guardián, Princesa…"

"SERENA!"

Ambos voltearon hacia la casa, donde Darien recién salía para encontrarse con dicha escena.

"Ven acá!!!" caminó apresuradamente hacia la pareja

Serena se quedó callada y no le quedó otra que hacer lo que su 'prometido' decía

Darien llegó bruscamente, y la tomó con fuerza del brazo

"Vamos a salir Serena! De acuerdo? Espérame junto al portón"

Serena bajó la cabeza, miró a Seiya por un segundo, miró a Darien, y caminó alejándose.

"Nos veremos bombón!" Seiya levantó el brazo, despidiéndose, pero ni bien lo hizo, sintió que una mano lo cogía.

"Tú quién eres?! Infeliz!" Darien cogió fuertemente a Seiya por el brazo. Seiya lo miró duramente, sus ojos azules se tornaron tan fríos como los del otro sujeto. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se liberó de su mano.

"Soy un fiel servidor de su señoría Santa Claus" haciendo una reverencia burlándose "y usted, 'señor' quién es?"

"Eso poco te interesa" su voz sonaba a ultratumba. Caminó un poco, poniéndose a la altura de Seiya, sin mirarlo "No te quiero cerca de mi prometida"

Seiya no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse "Y eso ha de importarme?!"

Darien ni siquiera volteó a verlo "Te lo advierto. No te quiero cerca de Serena"

Dicho esto, avanzó hacia el portón.

Seiya se quedó solo, en la nieve, sintiendo que de pronto era sepultado en una avalancha. Respiró, se deshizo de lo que sea que estuviera pensando, e ingresó a la Casa Principal.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, miró hacia la distancia, y tuvo una fuerte sensación que esto era nada más el inicio de algo… muy fuerte.

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Hola! Feliz Año Nuevo a todas!!! Jejeje, estamos ya en el 2005! Oh, cuando llegó, no lo sé yo! pero bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de este loco y disparatado especial. Qué bien que les gustó!!! Yo aquí me mataré por avanzar :P Y siempre que reciba sus comentarios, estaré aún más feliz al escribir!!!

Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, les agradezco su apoyo! No tengo tiempito para agradecerles apropiadamente, lo siento T.T La próxima lo haré, si? Muchos besitos a todas!!!  
Gracias: **Fuu-chan, Serenity Kou, Bishoujo-hentai, amynaoko, jess-lugo,Neo-Gaby y Sandy0329! **Las quiero!!!

**Nota: **solo una cosita.. Quería aclarar que cuando Serena se fue para la casa de Mina salió por otra parte, conocida sólo por ella. Por eso es que no habíamos visto a las guardianas! n.n jeje

Ok, me voy! Espero sus comentarios, preguntas, lo que quieran! Muchos abrazos a todas y nos veremos!!!

**ARRIBA SERENA Y SEIYA POR SIEMPRE!!!!!**


	3. Despues de cuatro dias

Aclaraciones:

**Santa Claus:** Papa Noel, Kriss Kringle, San Nicolás, Sinter Klaus, o como lo conozcan n.n

**Elfo: **otra denominación para duende

**Yeti:** hombre de las nieves

**Rudolph:** o Rodolfo, como lo conozcan. El reno de la nariz roja :P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados de Sailor Moon no son míos. El espíritu de la Navidad –Santa Claus- tampoco me pertenece. Es parte de una tradición que acompaña dichas festividades y vive en el corazón de muchos niños. Lo único que es mío es la fusión de ambos tornados en esta loca idea! xD

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

"**Navidad Perfecta"**

_Un especial de Navidad_

Por Shary

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Los días habían pasado. El Polo Norte recibió con alegría a sus nuevos líderes, quienes iniciaron magistralmente sus deberes. Todos los duendes se quedaron estupefactos al conocerlos: no sólo eran hábiles sino también modestos, sociables y educados; así que encajaron muy bien y muy rápido. Claro que hubo aquellos quienes –ya sea por envidia, celos u otra cosa parecida- se quejaron de la corta edad de los tres hermanos, sintiéndose menospreciados al ser mandados por líderes mucho más jóvenes que ellos mismos.

Pero los Kou no se intimidaron con nada. De hecho, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se mantuvieron firmes en su posición, ignorando a aquellos que les tenían cierto recelo.

Para tratar mejor los asuntos, creyeron inteligente la división de sus deberes.

Así, por acuerdo, Taiki quedó a cargo de la fábrica, puesto que era el que más sabía de economía, administración y demás; Yaten –un poco a su pesar- quedó a cargo del entrenamiento de los nuevos elfos reclutas para servir a Santa Claus (según Seiya y Taiki por su gran agilidad y eficiencia –es decir dureza con los alumnos-); y Seiya se encargaría de la protección de la familia Claus (de una manera más directa) y la seguridad del Polo y, como había mencionado su 'Jefe', tuvo que lidiar con sus guardiana, especialmente con una escépticamente disgustada Haruka, quien no admitía órdenes más que del mismo Claus y no estaba para que un 'chiquillo engreído, altanero con conexiones' le mandara nada. Las demás lo recibieron con gusto.

Taiki, por su lado, trató con el grupo de Segunda división, quienes eran los encargados de velar por la fábrica y la producción en sí. Eran ellos los dirigentes de los elfos que hacían todos esos juguetes para Navidad. Así, conoció a los honorables elfos Hino, Mizuno, Kino y Aino, quienes se ofrecieron a ayudarlo y guiarlo en lo necesario.

Yaten, para su doblemente agrado y disgusto, no tenía que tratar con nadie más que con puros duendes novatos.

Establecidos los tres chicos en sus responsabilidades, Claus se encontró tan satisfecho que se permitió viajar de nuevo –acompañado de su discípulo- con el fin de terminar la lista de niños buenos y malos, entre otras cosas.

Serena no upo si sentirse feliz o triste, pero sí se sintió aliviada, porque mientras Darien estuvo en el Polo, ella no había tenido tiempo ni para respirar. Darien era sofocante, no hablando de nada más que su futuro puesto, triunfo y gloria. Pura charlatanería.

Y cuando su padre se fue con su aprendiz, la chica decidió disfrutar la corta semana que le quedaba de libertad.

La 'amenaza' de Darien, por su parte, no tuvo efecto alguno porque Seiya, en su calidad de General y guardián principal de la Casa Claus, rondaba día y noche los territorios de la familia, sonriéndole irónicamente al estar parado en la puerta y ver salir al sujeto que se había llamado 'prometido' de la rubia dama.

…Más parecía su futuro dueño que su futuro esposo…

Sin embargo, mientras él estuvo rondando, Serena no tuvo ni un segundo para acercarse a saludar siquiera a Seiya. Celos abrumadores los de su pareja, quien no soportaba esa mirada 'tierna' que el 'individuo' (en palabras de Darien) le regalaba.

El día en que el humano se fue, Seiya fue el primero en despedirlo, asegurándole que él personalmente cuidaría de su 'prometida', dejando a Darien con la mirada helada y un odio ardiente recorriendo sus venas.

A Seiya poco le importaba. De lo que había visto del futuro sucesor de la Navidad pudo darse cuenta de cómo era: arrogante, egoísta, ambicioso y celoso de todo lo que consideraba 'su propiedad' (en lo cual estaba incluida la pobre de Serena).

El Polo Norte se volvió un lugar mucho más alegre en cuanto se fue…

**------xxxxx------**

"Hija! Baja a desayunar!!!"

La Sra. Claus estaba poniendo la mesa en el comedor. Había huevos, mermelada, chocolate caliente y panqueques. Todo olía delicioso.

Afuera, un siempre puntual Seiya ya estaba en su puesto. Todos los días llegaba en cuanto se despertaba, hasta que las guardianas aparecían, y luego se retiraba tardísimo en la noche.

Los últimos cuatro días, Eleanor Claus había ido observando al joven Kou. Siempre atento, alegre, dulce, sonriente… La había acompañado las veces que salió al pueblo, incluso, aunque no fuera necesario, y le ayudó a cargar con las muchas cosas que compró. Desde que vio que apareció en su puerta la primera vez, sintió ganas de invitarlo a desayunar, cariñosa y maternal como era ella, pero la presencia de su futuro yerno no la convencía, puesto que él ya había demostrado su desagrado hacia el joven Kou. (Desagrado para ella inexplicable) Pero esa mañana, su esposo y su aprendiz habían partido y…

"Ya voy, mamá!!! En diez minutos bajo!"

Un fuerte grito se oyó desde arriba. Mamá Claus sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Como siempre, Seiya la abrió ni bien sintió pasos aproximándose.

"Buenos días Sra. Claus" le dirigió una sonrisa y una reverencia

"Muy buen día Joven Seiya… gusta pasar a desayunar con nosotras?" ella hizo un saludo cortés

Seiya se quedó mirándola con sus ojitos bien abiertos. Parpadeó una, dos veces. Jamás había recibido invitación tan cordial.

"…disculpe…escuché bien? Quiere que las acompañe?

"Sí, así es. Siempre me quedo preocupada, sabe? Porque viene tan temprano todos los días… temo que no se esté alimentando bien…"

Seiya parpadeó una vez más y sonrió tiernamente

"Oh… pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Soy una persona fuerte!" mostrando sus bíceps

Mamá Claus rió sutilmente "Yo veo a un jovencito en crecimiento –como mi hija- que tiene que comer bien si es que quiere continuar siendo fuerte. Vamos, no se haga de rogar, que va a entrar conmigo de todas formas"

Seiya se rió ara sí ingresando después que la dama hacia el interior de la residencia. Había entrado antes, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que entraba. Se quedó un buen rato observando los cuadros de la sala, y cuando llegó al comedor lo primero que cautivó sus sentidos fueron los deliciosos manjares puestos sobre la mesa. La Sra. Claus le señaló uno de los asientos, y él accedió no sin cierta timidez. Ni bien lo hizo, unas rubias coletas aparecieron por la puerta

"Ya bajé mamá… que hay de des-?"

Lo ojos celestes de Serena notaron un invitado a la mesa.

"…Seiya…"

El joven se quedó estupefacto al notar a la damisela

"…Bombón…"

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Chicas!!! T.T Me rindo! Saben que? A partir de ahora les voy a subir lo que escriba como sea, porque sino no actualizo nunca! Que la vida me tiene patas arriba! No, no es vida!!! Ahora yo me tengo que encargar de mis hermanitos y la casa!!! (sólo falta que me pongan a cocinar �) pero bueno, lo lamento por el capitulo cortito, es que es lo UNICO que he podido escribir!!! Y como ya dije, les subiré lo que escribo y al ritmo que lo escriba… a ver si así voy mas rápido! V.V

* * *

Ahora, como un rayo, a los reviews!

**Sandy0329: **Hola! que tal? jejeje, te gusto? que bien, espero verte en los sgtes capis! Muchos saludos!

**Neo-Gaby: **ay amiga mia!!! ToT estoy que no puedo! y por eso esta vez solo una pequeñez! x.x pero bueno, amiga mia, me agrada mucho que me apoyes y te gusten mis pequeñas ideitas!!! n.n me haces muy feliz!!! jijiji, suerte en tu cole mujer, y luchemos por todo lo que queremos y por lo que creemos!!! quien sabe que podra pasar ahora? jejeje besitos! y que viva Sei-chan!

**Jess-lugo: **mujercita! Que tal? como estas?! Yo atareada y super ocupada! T.T pero bueno.. si!!! Seiya-elfo!!! lo maximo!!! jijiji, gracias por tu apoyo, y muchos saludos! espero poder actualizar pronto! Y tu tambien! jijiji

**Amynaoko: **amiga mia, me tienes en ascuas con tus fics! :P jejeje... ah, que bueno que te haya gustado mi idea! xD jejeje, mira que con todo no he podido actualizar "Secreto" aunque ahi esta... T.T y este, de a pocos aunque sea, pero yo luchare por actualizar! Nada le ganara a Sha-chan!!! Bueno, ya nos vemos, y espero seguir contando contigo!! besitos!

**Bishoujo-hentai:** xD jajajaja, facil estaba media loca cuando se me ocurrio la trama del fic, pero igual esta quedando lindo, no? uhm... en este capitulo no hubo mucho, pero espero que aun asi sigas conmigo. Nos veremos!!! MUERTE A DARIEN!!! jejejejeje

**Serenity Kou:**Sere!!! Amiguilla de mi corazon! heme aqui con un capi mas, aunque sea chiquito. pero que bien chiquito! xD jejeje, espero que te este yendo bien, te extraño, pero con todo T.T buu, no tengo tiempo. Igual, muchos saludos y besos amiga mia, dale duro y luchemos por Seiya!

**Fuu: **mujercita!!! me encantan tus reviews!!! jejeje... Haruka al poder, esta media molesta porque ahora Seiya puede darle ordenes! y se que este capi estuve medio corto, pero soportenme, si??? ;.; Ay si! � hay que matar a Darien!!! que se mete donde no lo llaman!! � a ver si pronot muere! xP jajaja, nos veremos!

**TanitaLove: **gracias amiga mia!!! por tu apoyo!!!! jeje, mujer que dibujas muy bien!!! me encantan tus dibujitos! si tienes mas me los pasas, eh? y sigue adelante con tus fics, que estan buenisimos! ya nos vemos!

**Aisha-ladimoon: **sii, Seiya lo maximo!!! hola, que tal Aisha? la semillita de amor por Seiya crece en ti, eh?? ;D me alero! asi debe ser!!! jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo, aunque lamento que este capi haya sido una pequeñez, pero espero verte en el sgte a pesar de todo. Nos veremos, aqui ojala y en tu fic! ;)

**Seshyiak: **amiga miiiiiiiiiiia!!! Sesshy de mi corazonnn!!!! ;.; porque las ciscunstancias quieren separarnos, eh? no es justo!!! T.T bueno, te respondi, por si acaso :P y que bien que te hayas podido pasear por aqui! n.n lamento la longitud del capitulo, pero estoy atareada! x.x no puedo escribir! aun asi, ojala nos veamos pronto! y que ese capi tuyo pronto pueda ver la luz! besitos amiguita! Viva Seiya! � abajo darien!

**GabyxA: **amiga!! jejeje, un gusto conversar finalmente contigo y de nada! cuando tiene que ver con Seiya, lo hago con mucho gusto!!! jijiji, parece que estamos casi igual, sin poder escribir, y lo peor es que mi madre no quiere que esriba en las madrugadas, por lo que estoy OUT � no es justo! pero bueno, aqui lucho, aunque de a pocos :P nos vemos amiguita.. ya veremos que asara con Serena y Darien, quien ya se fue! xD besitos!!!

**Sailor Alluminun Siren: **jejeje, viva la curiosidad de nosotras las mujeres!!! xD jeje, que bien que te hayas pasado por aqui! n.n me pongo feliz, aunque me da penitaa no poder darles mas por ahora! T.T de todas formas espero verte en el sgte, si??? Muchos besitos, y ya veremos que cositas interesantes sucederan! xD

* * *

Gracias a todas!!!! Miles de besitos y abrazos, las amo!!!! T.T Ojala pudiera ofrecerles mas, pero por ahora es todo lo que tengo!!! Ayayayay! Yo he de luchar con el mundo!

Por ahora… nos veremos!

Hasta la próxima!!! Y por favor, dejen reviews para animarme!!!!! ;o;

**VIVAN SEIYA Y SERENA POR SIEMPRE!!!**


	4. Cayendo y levantandose

Aclaraciones:

**Santa Claus:** Papa Noel, Kriss Kringle, San Nicolás, Sinter Klaus, o como lo conozcan n.n

**Elfo: **otra denominación para duende

**Yeti:** hombre de las nieves

**Rudolph:** o Rodolfo, como lo conozcan. El reno de la nariz roja :P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados de Sailor Moon no son míos. El espíritu de la Navidad –Santa Claus- tampoco me pertenece. Es parte de una tradición que acompaña dichas festividades y vive en el corazón de muchos niños. Lo único que es mío es la fusión de ambos tornados en esta loca idea! xD

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

"**Navidad Perfecta"**

_Un especial de Navidad_

Por Shary

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Mamá Claus miró de uno a otro lado de la habitación, preguntándose porqué de pronto el ambiente se había tornado tenso… Miró a su hija, quien lentamente se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla, y luego miró al joven, quien ya había bajado la vista y estaba concentrado en una servilleta.

…Mmm, ahí había algo inexplicadamente fuera de lugar…

"Ehm…" Serena tosió "buenos días madre" se acercó a la mesa e hizo una leve reverencia "Buenos días general…"

Seiya arqueó las cejas. No se esperaba tal 'cortesía'

"Buenos días Señorita Claus" levantándose de su asiento y saludándola como era costumbre, aunque en cuatro días no lo hubiera hecho, besándole la mano con delicadeza.

Ella sonrió débilmente, sonrojándose a su pesar y se ubicó en su asiento.

Eleanor Claus decidió quebrar la escena sentándose a su vez, entre la chica y el chico, y después de dar gracias, el desayuno comenzó.

"Mi Señora Claus, esto está delicioso!!!"

"Sí mamá, te felicito!"

La aludida sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo a ambos los halagos, sirviéndoles agua de la caliente tetera.

"joven Seiya, café, té, chocolate…?"

"Café estará bien madame"

"Hija, chocolate, verdad?"

"Ah… sí madre…"

La señora se levantó, llevándose las tazas de ambos y se dirigió a la cocina

En el comedor reinó un incómodo silencio cuando los chicos quedaron a solas…

Tap, tap, tap… Seiya golpeteaba continuamente la mesa con su cucharita…

Serena lo miró, y decidiendo que cualquier cosa era mejor que ese insoportable ruidito, empezó a hablar…

"Así que… que acontecimiento sucede hoy para que el general Seiya nos acompañe?"

Seiya suspiró reuniendo fuerzas para ver a la joven

"Pues resulta que vuestra madre me hizo el honor de invitarme a pasar, Señorita… le molesta?"

Serena lo vio fijamente… no entendía porque era que lo trataba así y él de vuelta a ella…

"No me molesta… me sorprende…" tragó saliva "es bienvenido cuando quiera, honorable general de la guardia del polo norte…"

Por qué le continuaba recordando su puesto? Acaso quería indirectamente decirle quién era y que nunca estaría a su altura? No lo creería de ella… pero ahí estaban ambos, mirándose seriamente, como Princesa y soldado que se saludan una vez a las quinientas… que había pasado con esa semilla de amistad que apareció entre ambos?? No quería saberlo… Asintió ante la oración de la dama y dedicó su vista al pan con mantequilla que estaba saboreando

"De acuerdo niños… aquí les traigo sus bebidas…"

Cuando mamá Claus llegó, el ambiente estaba aún más tenso que cuando había bajado su hija. Serena comía resignada sus panqueques, mientras que el apuesto joven saboreaba sus huevos con sal y pimienta. Ella decidió ignorarlo y les ofreció a cada uno sus tazas, las cuales fueron recibidas con enorme agradecimiento. Serena saboreaba lentamente su chocolate, mientras que Seiya bebió inmediatamente su café, colocó la taza en la mesa y, cogiendo un pan más, se puso de pie, sonriéndole a la amable mujer.

Serena ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su taza…

"Bueno, muchísimas gracias Señora Claus, ha sido una agradable manera de comenzar la mañana… Ahora, si me permite, creo que he retrasado mis deberes lo suficiente… Con su permiso mis hermosas damas…"

Dio un paso y otro, alejándose del comedor. Una suave voz lo retuvo

"Pero joven Seiya… ni siquiera ha disfrutado su comida! Tan velozmente tiene que retirarse?"

Los ojos verdes de la señora lo miraban preocupada. Seiya le sonrió de nuevo

El deber me llama, Señora… con su permiso…"

Dicho esto, desapareció de la casa. Serena tomó un nuevo sorbo de su chocolate.

……

"Hija…"

No pudo agregar una palabra más porque Serena ya se encontraba de pie y detrás de su silla

"Gracias madre, estaba delicioso… si me permites…"

Antes que su madre pudiera refutar, Serena ya había cruzado el comedor, la sala y se encontraba fuera de su casa…

"…Mmm… los jóvenes de ahora… creen que una no los entiende…" sorbió un poco de su té y continuó silenciosa su desayuno.

**------xxxxx------**

"Ah…"

Se escuchó una especie de suspiro, tan fuerte que pudo haberse oído hasta la fábrica y más allá. Un joven elfo caminaba alrededor de la Casa Principal, con la mirada fija en el piso. Detrás de él, una alta y silenciosa guerrera lo veía andar; había llegado hace rato para cumplir su turno pero al verlo así creyó inteligente no interrumpirlo, decidió interpretar sus acciones en vez.

"Irritado esta mañana, Seiya?"

El chico volteó un poco sorprendido, pero en cuanto vio a su 'compañera' forjó una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Setsuna… llegas temprano esta mañana…"

"Es así?" caminó acercándose hacia Seiya "ya son pasadas las siete de la mañana… creo que te emocionaste y perdiste noción del tiempo…"

Seiya rió levemente

"Ah… nada importante Setsuna… cosas mías que ni siquiera yo entiendo…"

Setsuna empezó a 'juguetear' con su báculo (el cual era más largo que el resto de las guardianas), sentándose al lado de su compañero en un montículo de nieve

"Problemas de adolescencia, Joven Seiya?" dijo con un tono divertido

"…tal vez… tal vez podría llamárseles así, no?"

"Es lo más probable…" Setsuna miró divertidamente hacia el frente "el General Kou es tan solo un joven" al decir esto recibió una mirada sospechosa de su compañero "y aunque tenga las habilidades y la experiencia para su cargo, no debe olvidar ese hecho precisamente… que es tan sólo un joven…"

"Eh…?"

"Hay una razón por la que los elfos no son llamados sino hasta que cumplen veinte años… y no sólo es para entrenar y prepararse, sino para que puedan ser capaces de disfrutar de la libertad que su juventud requiere… no olvide eso _Joven_ Seiya…"

Seiya tan sólo le sonrió "No lo haré, gracias…"

"De acuerdo, me iré a mi puesto"

"Sí. Nos veremos después Setsuna"

La mujer sólo asintió y luego desapareció entre la nieve en la lejanía. Seiya hizo lo mismo.

**------xxxxx------**

PAM! POOF! HOOSH! PAM!

"Señor, qué hacemos con la zona 'V'?"

"Mmm…" el alto joven de cabellos castaño se quedó pensando por un momento "aumenten la presión y disminuyan la velocidad de la máquina. Creo que eso será suficiente" sonriéndole al pequeño elfo a su costado

"Señor, sí señor!!!"

Taiki vio irse alegre a uno de los elfos que trabajaban en la fábrica. Tenía en su mano un file con información sobre muchísimas cosas… Su trabajo era agobiante… No sólo era la supervisión, la administración, y la producción; había que velar por cada detalle necesario. En cuatro días ya habían sido como diez veces las que acudieron a él porque la máquina iba muy rápida, muy lenta, no funcionaba, el ingeniero no estaba, el jefe estaba comiendo… en fin. Pero Taiki recibió gustoso todos los pedidos, escuchó a todos los elfos, loas aconsejó de la mejor manera posible… Quien sea que haya dicho que ser la última palabra en la dirección de una fábrica sólo tiene que ver con papeleo, estaba muy, pero MUY equivocado… Por lo menos en el Polo Norte…

"Señor Taiki!"

"Si?!" el aludido se detuvo en sus pasos y se dio la vuelta

"Lo necesitan en control, señor!!!"

"De acuerdo, iré en unos minutos… ya que yo necesito conseguir un-"

"TAIKI!!!"

"Ay…" dijo resignado "ve, ya los alcanzo…"

"Sí" el elfo desapareció tras una de las muchas puertas de la habitación

"Taiki!!!!!!!" se volvió a escuchar

"Y ahora qué sucede Yaten?! Cansado ya?" el alto duende volteó dándole la cara a su hermano mayor

"Nnnnnnnnnnn…" la cara de molestia del peliblanco lo decía casi todo

"Yaten, tengo cosas que hacer…"

"Estoy aburrido de ver a esos… mocosos todos los días!!!"

" Sólo eso?"

"……Pues sí…… "

"Yaten" suspirando resignado "te cambiaría mis responsabilidades gustosamente pero no creo que seas capaz de soportarlas…"

" Sí puedo"

"No"

"Sí podría"

"No, créeme; además, seguro que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo con los nuevos…"

"Claro, me cambias el tema halagándome para que me vaya motivado y te deje en paz"

"…Sí, lo harás?"

Un largo momento de silencio

"Ok, me rindo… que tengas un pésimo día!" dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta exterior

"Gracias, para ti lo mismo" sonriendo "ahora…"

"SI SON LOS SUPERIORES KOU!!!!!!!! LIIIIIIINDOSSSSS!!!!!!" ambos se detuvieron en su lugar al escuchar tal supersónico grito

"Ehm…" Taiki estaba con los ojos bien abiertos

"Este… yo me voy, nos vemos Tai!" haciendo un gesto de despedida y pasando de largo al lado de dos chicas

"Hasta luego Comandante Yaten!!!" una de ellas gritó

"Nn!" ignorándola

" Mina, cálmate! Director Taiki, disculpe a mi amiga… Mucho gusto en conocerlo…" haciendo una reverencia. Mina hizo lo mismo

"Superior Taiki!!! Mucho gusto!!!"

"Igualmente señoritas…"

"Hino, Rei Hino"

"Aino Mina, señor!"

"Ahh, así que usted es la famosa futura líder, no es cierto?" mirando primero a Rei

"Ah, sí, algo así" ésta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito

Taiki asintió y miró luego a Mina "Srta. Aino, por supuesto… sus padres me hablaron sobre ustedes…"

Rei hizo una reverencia nuevamente "Vaya tranquilo Joven Taiki"

"Ehh…?"

"Oí que lo necesitaban en control… vaya que aquí Mina y yo nos encargamos de todo"

"Gracias… por cierto, saben dónde puedo conseguir este libro?" mostrándoles una libreta de notas

"Almacén de libros" empezó Rei

"Ami Mizuno está siempre ahí" Mina continuó con una amplia sonrisa "ella podrá ayudarlo"

"Entendido… muchísimas gracias"

**------xxxxx------**

El alto joven de cabellos castaños caminó rápidamente en la dirección que las muchachas le habían indicado. Pronto se vio en un cuarto con muchas puertas…

"Creo que es por aquí…" pasando en frente de cada puerta…

Finalmente, encontró una abierta con una peliazul dama dentro…

"Disculpe…?"

"Oh! Comandante Taiki!" reverenciando inmediatamente

"Tú debes ser la Srta. Mizuno…"

"Soy yo… que gusto verlo por acá"

"Pues… me encanta leer… no he podido hacerlo desde que llegué…" mirando ensoñadoramente todas esa cubiertas de páginas en los anaqueles "Así que es aquí donde tienen todos los libros del Polo, no?"

"Sí. Y aunque me digan que hay mejores cosas que se deben hacer, nada puede separarme de ello" acariciando tiernamente un estante

"Bien dicho" sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó un poco, él no lo notó "Pero casi olvidaba lo que me trajo por aquí… de casualidad conocerás este libro?"

"A ver" recibiendo la libreta y leyendo el nombre en ella "Oh, claro! Yo también lo revisé hace poco" moviéndose a lo largo de los corredores del almacén "Creo que quedó… por acá" cogiendo un tomo "Tome"

"Oh?" recibiendo el libro "usted… lo revisó?"

"Ah, jeje, una se prepara como puede para el futuro" sonriendo

"Entiendo" algo flotaba dentro de él, tan sólo atinó a sonreírle de vuelta "Al ser su padre un del Círculo de los Cuatro no debe ser fácil hacerlo…"

"Ya nos acostumbramos…"

"Usted y las señoritas Hino, Aino y…"

"Kino, Lita Kino"

"Las cuatro son amigas por lo que veo"

"Sí, desde muy pequeñas"

"Cuénteme sobre ustedes…"

"Pues… Rei es la más seria y dedicada de todas… nació con aptitudes de líder y es la que más ama su trabajo. Mina, pues Mina es lo opuesto a Rei. Ella aún quiere disfrutar de la vida, mientras puede. Rara vez viene a la fábrica. Luego, Lita… Ella ama crear cosas, así que usualmente se la ve en ingeniería… Y yo, yo paso mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí… con los libros"

"Oh…" quería continuar la conversación, pero revisó su reloj e hizo un gesto de sorpresa "se me hace tarde… me están esperando. Gracias por el libro y gusto en conocerla Srta. Ami"

"Igualmente. Y de nada… venga cuando quiera"

"Lo haré"

**------xxxxx------**

"Bueno, ahora que no está papá supongo que podré pasear con mayor libertad…" una rubia de cabellos largos avanzaba lentamente por entre la nieve. Se movía despacio para no llamar la atención de nadie; después de todo, primero tenía que liberarse de 'la opresión del territorio Claus' para divertirse. Su madre no le había dicho nada después del desayuno, pero aún tenía que librarse de la guardiana del día… _Sólo espero que hoy no sea Haruka…_ Se deslizó por la parte posterior del terreno, y doblándose un poco –como siempre hacía- logró encontrarse fuera. Ahora, a correr…

"Princesa!!!"

"Ay!" Ella no quería detenerse, no quería voltear a ver quien era; sólo quería seguir corriendo, seguir huyendo, mientras pudiera… Pero su conciencia estaba muy pesada y tuvo que hacerle caso "Sí?!" sólo había cuatro personas que la llamaban princesa, así que podría imaginarse quién era…

"Sere-hime… puede decirme qué es lo que trata de hacer escabulléndose por detrás?" una muy seria Setsuna la miró fijamente a los ojos

"Setsuna-san!!!" lanzándose a abrazarla _Bien, no era Haruka… "_hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!!!"

"Sere-chan…" mirándola tan seria como podía "no crea que abrazándome se va a librar…" los ojos enormes y llorosos de la rubia penetraban el alma de la alta y distinguida Setsuna "de acuerdo! La dejaré ir por esta vez!"

"GRACIAS SETSUNA!!!!" la alegre chica desapareció inmediatamente

"Ay, lo que me gano por ser sensible…" moviendo la cabeza negativamente "si Haruka se entera me va a matar…" levantó los hombros "bueno, algo de felicidad no le caería mal a la pobre de Serenita…" regresando a su puesto

_Corre, corre, corre, corre… deja que te lleve el viento, que te cubra la nieve. Corre aunque olvides el camino de regreso. Corre como si con ello viviera tu alma. Elévate y levanta el vuelo con el aire frío y escóndete tras la niebla que desciende tratando de tocar el suelo. Corre, no mires atrás. Tan sólo sigue corriendo._

"Ah, ah…" Serena se detuvo para respirar. Luego estalló en risa. Cuántas habían sido las veces en que corría alejándose de su hogar en su vida? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Tantas historias distintas, siempre ideando nuevas formas de ir con sus amigas, aunque mil veces se lo prohibieran. Aunque ahora, ahora era distinto… Ahora si tan sólo pudiera huir de su vida realmente… De todo lo se le tenía preparado…

Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de quitar esas cosas de su mente. Le perdió el hilo a su pensamiento ya que se dio cuenta que había llegado al cuartel de entrenamiento de los elfos. Se rió. Como nunca veía hacia dónde iba, terminaba en lugares extravagantes, curiosos y poco comunes como éste. Se armó de valor y decidió ver qué ocurría adentro…

**------xxxxx------**

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tomaré tu consejo…" volteando los ojos e ignorando la mirada de triunfo de la otra persona

"Me alegra que por fin uses un poco tu inteligencia, Yaten… oh, espera, regreso en un momento"

"Ve, ve… ay, uno de estos días va a sacarme de quicio!"

Yaten hizo un gesto de disgusto y luego regresó su mirada al grupo en el fondo, quienes estaban descansado

"Ok, niños!!! Van a quedarse todo el día ahí o van a empezar a ser útiles!?!?!"

El grito de Yaten fue tan fuerte que todos al instante se pusieron de pie y en formación

"COMANDANTE YATEN!!! SEÑOR!" dijeron al unísono

Yaten arqueó las cejas y soltó un suspiro al ver a los muchachos en frente suyo

"…por qué me tocaron éstos a mí?..." en voz baja "Chiquillos, vuelvo en un momento…"sobándose la frente con una mano "empiecen con el calentamiento. NO los quiero ver holgazaneando, entienden?!"

"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!"

"Ay…"

El gimnasio quedó en silencio por un momento, pero los reclutas, al ver que su comandante se retrasaba, se pusieron a conversar inmediatamente. Aunque luego todos se callaron nuevamente, al ver a una damisela ingresar al recinto, mirando curiosamente hacia todos lados…

"Muñeca? Qué te trae por aquí?!" comentó uno de los elfos

Serena no hizo caso de los comentarios que empezaron a lanzarle. Ignorar a los elfos cabeza-hueca se había vuelto su especialidad a lo largo de los años. Lo que no esperó fue que de repente todos se le acercaran acosándola

"Si es la preciosa señorita Serena!"

"La heredera del Polo!!"

"Nena, no quieres que yo sea tu Santa Claus?!"

"Cállense todos!" su capucha se había caído dejándola a la vista de todos, y ella trató de safarse del grupo de duendes

"Chicos, si alguno se queda con ella, tendrá dominio del polo!!!"

"Señorita, usted no va a ninguna parte!"

"DEJENME!!!"

Todos ya empezaban a fastidiarla más y más, hostigándola y por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta de lo tontas de algunas de sus aventuras… Quería desaparecer, todos alrededor de ella… aghhh…

"QUE PASA AQUÍ?!"

Los reclutas se quedaron estáticos y regresaron a sus posiciones, haciendo una reverencia

"General…"

"Lo que sucede es que…"

Nadie quiso decir nada más, tan sólo apuntaron hacia la pobre chica quien estaba ya en el suelo, queriendo llorar

_Bombón…? _"Señorita Claus?"

"………." Su respiración se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada "………" No encontraba palabra que pronunciar

"TODOS!! AFUERA! Y esperen a que le diga al Comandante Yaten acerca de su comportamiento!" Seiya dirigió a todos hacia el patio. Los elfos tenían la cabeza agachada, pero hubo uno que otro que vio de nuevo hacia la rubia. Se podían oír miles de comentarios por lo bajo.

Seiya respiró profundamente una vez que todos dejaron la habitación. Luego, corrió agachándose al lado de Serena

"Se encuentra bien…?"

Ella no podía verlo. No podía responder. Sus acciones la avergonzaban. Qué hacía ella aquí? Y ahora… él se preocupaba por ella sin reprocharla?

"Serena-san…" sus facciones eran suaves, su voz también… "Podría decirme qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí?" riéndose un poco para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente

"Eh… yo…"

"Otra de sus miles de travesuras, supongo…" poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano "Debe tener más cuidado… los elfos pueden ser unos completos idiotas si les da la gana" mirando hacia fuera con ira

Serena seguía callada. Aceptó la mano del chico y se puso de pie, pero aún no encontraba su voz…

"Desea que la acompañe a casa?"

_NO!!!_ Fue lo primero que pensó Serena. Su mirada de pánico lo decía todo, no necesitaba hablar

"Me lo imaginé… No se preocupe, veré que mi hermano les dé una buena paliza a todos ellos… Ahora, vamos afuera?"

Ella asintió.

**------xxxxx------**

Caminaron un rato, sin dirección. Él iba serio y callado. Ella aún sin atreverse a decir nada. Miró al frente, miró al suelo, miró hacia el cielo y luego lo miró a él.

Sin saber por qué ella aún sentía unas ganas desesperadas de confiar en él y contarle _todo_… Su mirada se posó en sus propias manos. Se había portado muy mal con él. Culpaba a su prometido. Él no quería que ella viese o tratase de ninguna manera al joven Seiya, y pensó que era lo mejor… Sería mejor que se alejara de él lo antes posible, ya que luego sino… Ella estaba a punto de volverse una prisionera y no quería arrastrar a nadie que quisiera hacia su condena… Mientras menos amigos y personas que dejar hubiera, mejor. Pero…

"Lo siento…"

Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia la chica a su costado. Su voz, casi inaudible, había captado la atención de sus oídos.

"Lamento que te hayas defraudado de mí…"

No entendía. La miró con curiosidad

"A… a qué te refieres?"

"Apuesto que cuando me conociste pensaste que era una especie de chica especial y genial… pero ahora… como te traté en la mañana y esto…"

Seiya se detuvo, deteniéndola a ella también. Levantó el mentón de la chica con su mano y le sonrió

"No has hecho nada para que yo me 'defraude' de ti… Es humano cometer errores, no?" guiñándole el ojo

Ella sonrió levemente "Ni que los elfos fueran perfectos…"

"Ah… algunos lo somos" sonriendo pícaramente

"Sí claro…" respiró "Gracias por ayudarme"

"Hey, no fue nada… esos chicos merecían (y merecen) un buen escarmiento…" empezó a reírse "aunque debes admitir que fue bastante torpe de tu parte haber ido ahí sola, con tanto sinvergüenza que puede abundar el polo"

Ella se molestó pero rió junto con él "Me recuerdas a Haruka, jeje"

"Puede ser… creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella" levantando los hombros

Rió más "Cómo le haces?"

"Uhm?"

"Para animarme cuando me siento mal…"

Le sonrió una vez más "Mi don especial"

"Ah sí?"

"Ajá… Serena qu-"

"Bombón"

"Eh?"

"Llámame bombón nuevamente… me gustó cómo me quedaba" riendo inocentemente

"Como guste, _bombón"_

Serena sonrió. Era como si él pudiera nublar de su mente lo que la atormentaba y podía simplemente divertirse…

"Puedo llamarte Seiya?"

"Puedes llamarme como quieras… hasta 'maravilloso elfo del polo norte, general de todos, el más sabio y atractivo que nunca antes ha existido'… no me molestaría"

"Ooh… y qué tal 'egocéntrico muchacho con aires de Don Juan'? No crees que te iría mejor?"

"Nah… me gustaba más el mío…"

"En tus sueños…"

"De ahí lo saqué"

Ambos comenzaron a reírse juntos. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la fábrica.

"Vamos?"

"No es un lugar 'prohibido' para ti?"

"Sip"

"Entonces debe ser el lugar al que más vienes, no?"

"Sip"

"De acuerdo… Pero luego si Haruka te ve yo no respondo por ti, ok?"

"Cobarde!" Serena ya había empezado a correr hacia el enorme lugar

"Hey, bombón, espera!!!"

"Tienes que atraparme!!!"

"Tramposa"

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Nota agregada: Esto lo iba a subir ayer en la noche, pero como se puso raro no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora: **19 de Enero, 04:24 hrs de la tarde **-o- ay, bueno…

Ehhh!!!! Un capítulo más, y este vale estuvo más larguito!! Siii!!! Eso se lo debo a mis padres que salieron con mis hermanos!!! xD Yay!

Bueno, que les parece? Aún no avanzo mucho pero yo veo este capitulo como el inicio de una bella amistad! n.n o no? Jejeje… Darien no esta, debemos hacer fiesta! Jojojo… uy, ya se me pego lo de Santa! xD Okis mis amadas lectoras… Gracias por su apoyo y reviews!!!! :D Sha-chan está muy feliz!!!! xD jajaja… el próximo capítulo: "**Yeti Attacks!!!" **xD Jajaja… ok, no se va a llamar así, pero con suerte será de eso :P

Nos veremos hasta entonces! Besitos!!!!

**NOTA**: no se preocupen, esta semana actualizaré "feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!" trabajo en ello! n.n

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

**Amynaoko: **siii, capi de Ami pronto!!! Yo sere feliz!! jeje, que bien que te este gustando amiga mia, ah, y no pude agradecerte por el mail navideño… muy lindo! Arigato! Besitos y nos vemos! SEIYA Y SERE POR SIEMPRE!

**GabyxA:** querida Gaby, en otro fic mio, me alegro! n.n por cierto aun no he podido leer tu capi porque fanfiction se volvio loco � y con las justas he esperado para que se arregle y poder publicar. Pero sigo trabajando en mi review! Jejeje… SIII!!! Tambien pense en que podrian huir… pero, y Santa Claus? O.o no podemos dejar las cosas ahí! T.T ya veremos que sucede! Besitos!!! Ffiu, respiro! ;D

**Aisha-ladimoon: **Aisha! Jaja, pues me parece muy bien que estes de buen humor! ;) jeje, Darien se fue y ahora que pasara entre esos dos! Jeje… bien! Sigue afanada con Sere y Seiya!!!! n-n Gracias por apoyarme, ya actualizo el otro! ;) Nos vemos!

**Serena Minamino: **Oish!!! Tienes mi apellido! O.o Yo tambien soy Minamino!!! (la verdad Kou Minamino xP) Hey, a poco amas a Shuichi/Kurama tanto como yo? n-n oops me fui del tema! :P Jajaja… tienes razon en lo de que darien no deberia existir! xD jajaja y ya ves que yaten es estricto con su grupo, aunque los descuido! xI pobre Sere, el trauma que se debe haber llevado… pero llego Seiya ;D ehh, siii! Seiya&Sere por siempre! Besitos!

**Neo-Gaby: **Gabicilla de mi corazon!!! Como estas? Bien en la escuela? Yo se que si! Porque Taiki me dijo que se paseo por ahí y que te vio bien atenta en clase! xD jeje Bien que tu review no fue comido! xD Siii! Darien fue botado del polo norte! JAJAJA Que no regrese nunca!!! Ehhh!! Jeje, pues aun no pasa mucho, pero Sere ya se abrio, con elfos como esos como no se iba a cerrar la chica � pero Seiya todo bello siempre ahí para ella! n.n por supuesto! Y ahora, el inicio de una bella amistad! Creo que le voy a poner eso de titulo o.o jejeje Y al parecer, mas de una personaa se ha dado cuenta que Serena merece algo mejor que el feo prometido que le pusieron! Sino Setsuna no le hubiera dejado salir!! Esa mujer tan sabia como siempre! n.n Gracias por apoyarme amiguilla mia! Aquí yo sigo sufriendo para escribir! T.T pero lograre hacerlo! (ahora me han aumentado el castigo T.T ya no puedo estar en la PC mas de las 8 T.T no me dejan vivir) pero bueno… yo puedo! Por Sei-chan!!! SIII!!! Okis, nos vemos Gaby-chan! Besos!

**Fuu: **Fuu-chan!!! 'Hayou! Como siempre esta mujercita matandome de risa con sus fics! xD Seiya y sus bíceps!!! xD Puedes creer que me imagine la escena, y una escena de Seiya en competencia 'wrestling' mostrando sus bíceps! xDDDD jajajajajaja Siii, que Santa se olvide del feo Darien! � que solo fastidia! Mwahahaha… que el yeti lo taque! Eso iba a hacer! Pero como se fue… uhm , ya vere como hago para hacerlo sufrir! Mwahahaha (sha con ideas maquiavelicas) Siii!!! atare a mis hermanos! 8ya me metiste ideas o.o) jaja… y te prometo que pondre mas a Haruka en el otro, ok? ;) es que es muy sobreprotectora! xD jeje… besitos!!! Nos vemos!

**Keisa: **feliz año tambien! jiji… gracias! Agradezco que me sigan aun con mis retrasos! T.T Y espero que valga la pena cada espera! ;D Pues muchisimos saludos y besitos a ti! Y siii!!! Seiya es perfecto para Sere!!! POR SIEMPRE!!! jeje, nos vemos!

**Sandy0329:**que tal? Mujercita tu review me animo mushiiisimo!!! Poca gente toca tambores para mi! :D Gracias!!!! Con tus porras pude escribir este capi! n.n espero te guste!!!! Siiii. muerte a darien!!!! Nos vemos!

**Sailor Alluminum Siren: **que tal, gusto de verte por aquí! :D viva la curiosidad femenina!! Me gano una lectora mas! Jejeje, gracias! yo trato de evitar demorarme… pero asi pasa T.T pero bueno, aquí estoy!!! Yupi!!! Espero que te guste! Saludos!!! Echando ganas, echando ganas! ;D

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI: **jajaja… MUERTE A DARIEN!!! ;D la mejor forma de empezar! :P pues esta vez tuve un poco mas de tiempo y logre escribir mas! jejeje… gracias por seguir aquí!!! n.n y que vivan las ideas locas!!! xD

**Jess-lugo:** amiga!!! Como esta tu nene, eh? :D como estas? Pues me hice un huequito entre todo y escribi mas!!! Ehh, espero te siga gustando, gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión! Y sigue adelante con tu fic!! Esta cada vez mas interesante! VIVAN SEIYA Y SERE!!! Siiii!!!

**Tanitalove: **Tania!!! Oh, gracias! Estamos igual! T.T yo soy la mayor de dos, uno de nueve y otra de tres!!! O.O me vuelven loca!!! Pero bueno.. siii!! Me gustan muchisimo tus dibujos!! Lo haces muy bien!!!! n.n Go tania!!! Gracias por tu apoyo, miles de besitos!!!

**Noelia:** que tal Noe? Pues no te preocupes, Secreto ya lo actualice y el otro estara para esta semanita. Paciencia! (con ojos de borreguito) gracias! Como siempre apoyandome, te agradezco! Vivan Seiya y Sere! Besitos!

**Serenity Kou: **Sere de mi corazon!!!! Actualice!!! Ehh, y mas larguito, ehhh!!! Si no hubiera sido por el que se puso mal � lo hubiera subido antes, pero bueno –o- Jejeje… te paso a Darien para que me lo apalees hasta que lo ponga! xD Matalo con confianza! :P Gracias amiguita!!! Muchisimos besitos y saludos para ti!!! Ya veo que hare con mis hermanos! xP jejeje… nos vemos!!!

**Seshyiak: **mi querida Seshy, donde estas? Hace dias te me has perdido! T.T pero bueno, espero que te este yendo bien, muchisimos besitos amiga, dale duro a la vida!!! Fuerza, tu puedes!!!! Y espero que hablemos prontito!!! La lejania me mata! T.T (ya me puse nostalgica :P) Nos vemos amiga mia!!!

* * *

Wow! Eso fue largo!!! Estoy feliz!!!!!! Ahora si, me voy antes que regresen mis hermanos!!! O.O Me tienen dominada T.T jejeje… nos veremos!!!! LAS QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!

Dejen review, onegai? ;D

**VIVAN SERENA Y SEIYA POR SIEMPRE!** no me canso de repetirlo!!!! ;)


	5. YETI! en el Polo!

Aclaraciones:

**Santa Claus:** Papa Noel, Kriss Kringle, San Nicolás, Sinter Klaus, o como lo conozcan n.n

**Elfo: **otra denominación para duende

**Yeti:** hombre de las nieves

**Rudolph:** o Rodolfo, como lo conozcan. El reno de la nariz roja :P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados de Sailor Moon no son míos. El espíritu de la Navidad –Santa Claus- tampoco me pertenece. Es parte de una tradición que acompaña dichas festividades y vive en el corazón de muchos niños. Lo único que es mío es la fusión de ambos tornados en esta loca idea! xD

**-XxXxXxXxX-**

"**Navidad Perfecta"**

_Un especial de Navidad_

Por Shary

**-XxXxXxXxX-**

Los días habían pasado. El Polo cada vez estaba más y más envuelto en el trabajo navideño. Todos estaban sumidos en sus deberes, para lucir orgullosamente después el fruto de su esfuerzo. Faltaba ya como una semana solamente antes de la fecha límite, y en la fábrica podían escucharse los constantes goznes y rechinares de herramientas y maquinaria trabajar sobre todo tipo diferente de material.

Y aunque Taiki había estado especialmente atareado con todo, de cuando en cuando encontraba oportunidades para escaparse hacia el almacén de libros y quedarse un buen rato disfrutando alguna interesante lectura. Sin mencionar que la compañía de la 'Señorita Ami' era tranquilizante, por lo que iba cada vez que quisiera dominarlo el estrés.

Yaten, no sólo siguió soportando a los irremediables elfos novatos (a quienes, por supuesto, les dio una buena lección después de enterarse de lo sucedido) sino que además tuvo que empezar a soportar las visitas de las elfos curiosas que se aparecían de cuando en cuando por su despacho, lideradas por una hiperactiva Mina Aino, quien se había vuelto admiradora de los tres Kou.

Seiya, por otro lado, encontró su trabajo no sólo mucho más gratificante sino también divertido. Desde que él y Serena empezaron a volverse buenos amigos, no había día en que la chica lo retara a una especie e nueva 'aventura' (siendo mucho más cautelosa en lo que hacía, claro), y el chico no podía evitar complacerla en dejarla salir ya sea a las colinas, hacia el lago congelado o a la fábrica, que era hacia donde mayormente iba. No es necesario mencionar que esto le causó una mayor 'desconfianza' por parte de Haruka, quien velaba también por la seguridad de su protegida. De no haber sido porque Michiru y las demás la convencieron que era lo mejor para Serena, Seiya no hubiera podido llevarla ni al portón.

Pero a la rubia no le bastaba su propia diversión. Ésta también se especializaba en convencer al pobre de Seiya en que convenciera a su vez a su hermano Taiki que liberara a sus amigas de 'sus quehaceres', para que salieran con ella.

Varias veces fueron en grupo hacia las colinas divirtiéndose con una guerra de bolas de nieve y deslizándose desde lo más alto. Y no sólo con ellas, ya que una que otra ocasión los otros líderes Kou decidieron unirse ya sea para descansar, escapar de su responsabilidad por un rato y simplemente distraerse.

Ahh… la juventud en su gloria…

"Hey Seiya! Buenos días!"

"Buenos días dormilona!" Seiya se acercó al umbral de la puerta donde una 'seria' Serena lo esperaba

"Hey! Por lo menos me levanté temprano, ya!"

Seiya tan sólo rió al escucharla

"Qué 'planes' para hoy bombón?" Empezaron a caminar por el amplio patio de la residencia Claus

"Uhm… pues no se me ha ocurrido nada Seiya…" bostezó "ayer quedé exhausta con el paseo que hicimos en grupo!"

"Jajajaja… creo que quien quedó mas exhausto que tú fue mi hermano… ya que lo obligaste a que te trajera todo el camino de regreso, jejejeje"

"Es que…" haciendo una mueca de cansancio "habíamos caminado toda la mañana y para regresar…" poniendo carita de bebé "yo ya no podía andar más…"

Seiya giró sus ojos "Pero si fue tu idea, bombón! No por ello el pobre de Taiki tenía que cargarte hasta tu casa!"

Seguían caminando, acercándose a la entrada

"Es que… tú no querías llevarme Seiya! Y sólo Taiki-san fue lo suficiente caballero como para ayudarme!" estrellitas en los ojos

"…O lo suficientemente débil para hacerte caso! Jajajaja" Serena le dio un golpe en el hombro "Hey! No tenías que hacer eso!"

"Para que aprendas a respetar a una dama…"

"Si veo una, le ofreceré mis reverencias…"

"Hn!" la rubia aumentó la velocidad de su paso, dejando a un divertido Seiya detrás

"Buenos días Sere-hime!" Serena volteó hacia el frente para ser recibida por la cálida mirada de su guardiana de cabellos aguamarina

"Buenos días Michiru!" sonrió ampliamente

"Estamos de buen humor esta mañana, no?" la amable soldada sonrió a su vez, contenta de ver a su protegida con los ánimos en alto, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se le veía con la mirada apagada… Eso era, por supuesto, tiempo atrás, como podría decirse, antes de la llegada del Joven Seiya

"SI! Jejeje… y gracias por cubrirme con Haruka, ayer!"

"Ah, por supuesto!" le guiñó un ojo en signo de complicidad "aunque déjame decirte, querida Serena, que Haruka vela mucho por tu seguridad, se preocupa muchísimo por ti…"

"Lo sé, pero… no tiene por que, jejeje… yo ya tengo mi uhm… ángel guardián" miró de reojo hacia el joven elfo que venía a paso tranquilo

"Buenos días Michiru!"

"Buenos días mi general, sus órdenes!" Michiru asintió educadamente con la cabeza tratando de contener la risita que quería dominarla…

"Nada especial, cuida bien la residencia, de acuerdo?"

"Como diga"

"Y Haruka?"

"Fue de inspección con Setsuna, hacia el sur…"

"Claro" Seiya se quedó pensativo por un momento "llama a Hotaru y dile que vigile el otro extremo del territorio. Con Haruka fuera, no quiero sorpresas"

"Sí!" asintió nuevamente "Puedo preguntar a dónde van ustedes dos?" se permitió esa 'indiscreción' ya que le divertía mucho las órdenes que Serena le mandaba a su 'guardián'

"Seiya y yo vamos a ir a deslizarnos! Siiii! Así que nos veremos en la noche Michiru!"

Serena se adelantó, corriendo animadamente

"Jaja, la 'princesita' se ha estado acostumbrando a salir hacia las colinas con usted, no General Seiya?"

Seiya tenía una sonrisa inexplicablemente tierna "Sí… me parece justo Michiru… los días que su, ejem, prometido estuvo aquí la tuvo encerrada o pegada a él como si fuera su mascota…" la rudeza y el tono de voz con que hablaba Seiya sorprendió un poco a la delicada dama. Rara vez se veía enojado a tan amable elfo.

"Ehm…"

"Sé cómo te sientes… sé que, ejem, ese sujeto es tu futuro –y mi futuro, claro si no me despide antes- jefe, pero considéralo por un momento… si tú fueras el espíritu de la Navidad, elegirías a patán tal como tu heredero?"

Michiru se quedo callada

"Te entiendo… bueno, mejor me voy antes que la niña se me pierda… nos vemos Michiru! No olvides lo que te dije!"

"Hai!" la joven guardiana vio como su superior desaparecía a lo lejos, la nieve había vuelto a caer fuertemente, y lo escondió al instante. Suspiró. No podía decir ni comentar nada que comprometiera su posición, Haruka no se lo perdonaría; pero tanto ella como su compañera sentían una intensa rabia dentro de sí, por no poder ser capaces de proteger a Serena de su más temible amenaza… el mismo al que ella llamaría 'esposo' en unos pocos días, el mismo al que le debería lealtad, por el resto de su vida…

Empezó a caminar. Antes de retirarse apuntó con su báculo hacia las rejas de la entrada, colocando un campo de fuerza en éste suficientemente fuerte para alejar a cualquier forastero hasta que ella regresara. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a sus cuarteles.

"Hotaru!" se oyó decir

"Michiru-san! Qué sucede?"

"Ven conmigo. El general Seiya ha ordenado vigilancia estricta alrededor de la Casa Claus el día de hoy…"

"De acuerdo, espérame un momento"

La mayor se quedó de pie en la puerta, viendo como su pueril compañera cogía lo necesario y se acomodaba el uniforme. Sonrió. La quería como a una hija, o una pequeña hermanita. Miró a su alrededor. Este había sido el recinto que había compartido con las otras guardianas hace ocho años ya… y aún parecía como si fuera ayer cuando las llamaran a asumir sus deberes…

"Michiru…? Nos vamos?"

"Ah…" despertando "Por supuesto, vámonos Hotaru"

**-xxxxx-**

"Joven Taiki… me puede decir cómo manejar esto?"

"A ver, Señorita Rei, mire, debe apretar este botón y…."

"Rei-chan!"

"SERENA!"

Todos se detuvieron en su labor al escuchar el mega grito de la humana y al verla ingresar feliz y saltando

"Señorita Serena… cómo amaneció?" Taiki se acercó y le sonrió cordialmente a la rubia

"SERENA, que haces ac�, niña!"

"Muy bien Taiki-san, gracias" sonriendo "Gracias Rei, te saludo igualmente"

Rei le dirigió una miradota, pero luego recuperó la compostura cuando vio que Seiya llegaba también

"Joven Seiya, muy buenos días!"

Seiya les sonrió a todos los duendes que lo saludaron al llegar

"Buenos días, Señorita Rei, que tal hermano, como va la vida! Jajaja"

"Seiya, me has visto esta mañana…"

Rei se puso a conversar con Seiya, y Serena con Taiki

"Ah, Taiki-san, quería agradecerte por haberme llevado hasta mi casa ayer en la noche!"

Taiki asintió amablemente y le sonrió

"No fue nada, Señorita Serena"

"Llámame tan sólo Serena…"

Taiki se rió

"Entonces llámeme tan sólo Taiki"

"De acuerdo!"

"Jajaja… y que piensa hacer hoy?"

" Ah, tan sólo iba a ir por ahí" poniendo una mirada inocente

Seiya veía un poco desconfiado hacia las dos personas conversando… Rei le hablaba de no sé qué, pero él no podía prestarle atención… tan sólo se fijaba en la rubia a unos metros de él y quería saber qué era lo que podían estar hablando…  
_Espera… cómo voy a estar desconfiando de mi propio hermano! Seiya te estás volviendo loco o paranoico… Creo que tanto trabajo me está afectando… Pero… entonces, qué es esta molestia que siento cuando la veo conversar con Taiki? Acaso serán… eso que llamaban celos? Pero… por qué… por qué habría de sentirlos…!_

"Seiya… Seiya… SEIYA!"

"Ah, sí, presente!"

Los tres jóvenes miraron con extrañeza al chico de cabellos oscuros, quien parecía que se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos

"Seiya, estás bien?" su hermano lo miró con preocupación "tal vez necesites un descanso o…"

"Estoy bien, Taiki, gracias…"

"Bueno, escuchaste lo que Rei-san te dijo?"

"Ah… que van a acompañarnos?"

"Sí, podrán salir en dos horas Serena, lo siento, no antes. Tenemos unos cuantos ajustes en el material del sector cuatro, y necesito la ayuda de sus cuatro amigas"

Serena le sonrió por cuarta vez al joven coronel de cabellos marrones. Ignorante de la reacción que eso causaba en quien tenía a su costado

"No te preocupes, Taiki, comprendo… Rei-chan, nos veremos luego!"

"Serena… ok!"

Rei no pudo evitar reírse al ver como la rubia salía de la misma manera explosiva en que había entrado

"Ay Serena-tonta… siempre velando por nosotras también…"

"La quieren mucho, no?" Taiki no pudo evitar preguntar

"Sí…" Rei miró hacia la nada "ella siempre ha sido la que nos ha dado fuerzas y apoyado cuando… cuando ella es la que necesita tanto apoyo… siempre sonriente, brillante, alegre y juguetona…" N_o me quiero imaginar que va a pasar con esa Serena cuando…_

"Uhm, me recuerda muchísimo a mi hermano…"

"El general Seiya?"

"Ajá… Seiya es como una pequeña chispa: impulsivo, espontáneo, radiante y admirable… No me sorprende que esos dos se hayan vuelto buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo…"

"Sí…" _y acaso… algo más que sólo amigos…?_

**-xxxxx-**

"Su pase por favor…"

"Aquí tiene"

"Gracias"

Caminó a paso seguro. Ya se sentía como dueño del polo. En poco tempo lo sería. Estaba orgulloso de la confianza que había conseguido del viejo barbiblanco, ahora podía contaba con él hasta en asuntos que sólo podía hacer Claus en persona. Pero no, Claus confiaba plenamente en él, y eso le complacía. Nada podría arruinar sus planes.

Sintió una fuerte ventisca venir desde el oeste. Extraño. Sin embargo no le importó y prosiguió su recorrido. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía volver con Claus antes del anochecer. Aún así creía poder ver a su prometida una vez, tal vez…

**-xxxxx-**

"Wiiiiiiiiiiii! Seiya!"

"Bombón, ten cuidado!"

La rubia ignoraba las palabras de su amigo, puesto que estaba divirtiéndose demasiado. Le encantaba deslizarse en trineo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, sin descansar. Seiya la veía y veía a una pequeña niña gozando del invierno, y le alegraba ver el lado 'infantil' de la joven, el lado que le hacía ser quien ella era.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Serena se descuidó en una de esas y su trineo chocó con una piedra, causando que ella saliera volando

"BOMBON!" Seiya se movió rápidamente y entonces…

PLOM!

"Auuuuuu!"

"Seiya… au! Seiya?"

Serena había caído encima de él, aplastándolo de paso

"Auauauauu… bombón, has subido de peso!"

"Tonto!" dándole un golpazo en el hombro

"Ay! O sea te salvo y todavía me pegas?"

"No me salvaste, yo… yo tropecé…"

"Aj�, claro, y yo soy el rey de las nieves…"

"En serio? Salve majestad!"

"Jajaja… Muy graciosa… ahora… podrías levantarte?"

"Ah, lo siento! Jejeje"

Serena se levantó, resbalándose de nuevo, cayendo en el pecho del aún recostado Seiya

"ah… lo siento…"

"Si……."

Ambos se habían puesto rojos, extrañamente ninguno de los dos lo notó. Serena se levantó exitosamente esta vez, y por fin Seiya pudo ponerse de pie. Los dos se sacudieron la nieve que había quedado en sus trajes cuando…

"Muy graciosos, muy graciosos! Linda forma de pasarla mientras no estoy, no Serena!"

_No… no… no puede ser…_

Serena se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquella fría y brusca voz… No podía voltear, tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

Seiya, por su parte, ni bien escuchó la voz, dirigió la mirada hacia dónde ésta provenía, encontrando ahí a un muy disgustado Darien, cruzado de brazos, emitiendo ira de sus ojos azules, que más bien parecían rojos.

Darien reconoció inmediatamente al 'muchacho de la cola', causando que su sangre hirviera de rabia. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

_No, no… aléjate, vete, aléjate… No te quiero aquí! VETE! VETE! No te quiero ver, no, no NO!_

"Bom…bón…" Seiya notó que ella empezó a temblar. Veía en ella un terror indescriptible. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo al sujeto, sino más era lo que él representaba… todo lo que se le vendría pronto… cadenas que debería empezar a llevar…

Además, el rostro nada agradable del individuo no era algo que inspirara que digamos tranquilidad

"Tú" escupió la palabra ni bien estuvo frente a Seiya "creí haberte advertido que te mantuvieras alejado de ella"

"Me concierne?" Seiya arqueó una ceja, sin alejarse de la dama "sé cuáles son mis deberes, y uno de ellos es cuidar de la Señorita Claus. Poco me importa lo que usted opine o desee…"

Darien formó una mueca sarcástica "J�, espera nada más insolente, espera unos días más, y verás como me río en tu rostro sobre tu actitud… SERENA!" volteando hacia ella "A la casa, vamos!"

Ella no pudo moverse

"Déjela, no es un objeto o una cosa que pueda manipular a su gusto!" atrapó hábilmente la manota que Darien quería usar para coger a Serena

"Ah, no?" sacudió el brazo de Seiya bruscamente y en un parpadear estaba al lado de la rubia, con una mano en su hombro. Arrimó sus labios a la altura de su oído "Vámonos ahora o te arrepentirás"

Su voz era espeluznante, una nota grave como jamás había escuchado en él, y no supo cómo reaccionar más que asintiendo la cabeza, aunque lamentándose porque sabía que estaría decepcionando a Seiya. Pero el miedo pudo más que su voluntad.

"Bo-bombón?" susurró para sí, incrédulo, divisando como la pareja se alejaba más, y más, y más…

**-xxxxx-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BOMBON!"

Un grito espeluznante rompió el común silencio del Polo Norte. Seiya corrió dando todo de sí, y en poco tiempo llegó hacia donde ella estaba… sólo para encontrarse con algo como nunca antes había visto…

"Grrrrrrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"

"Un Yeti!"

Frente a él, en toda su magnitud, se encontraba un enorme y voluptuoso monstruo peludo y blanco, grotesco, violento y salvaje; con una inconsciente Serena Claus en sus garras. El 'prometido' yacía a unos metros de ahí, contra un árbol, herido, sangre emanando de su frente.

"Atención!" Seiya sacó su comunicador "Haruka, Michiru, necesito refuerzos. Yaten, VEN ACA!"

**-xxxxx-**

En todas partes donde se oía el llamado, cabezas fueron asentidas y preguntas fueron pensadas.

"Grrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"

El aullido feroz de la criatura fue suficiente explicación para todos. Hasta los elfos de la ciudad corrieron a refugiarse en sus casas.

**-xxxxx-**

"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya! Porqué tienes que meterte en estos líos hermanito!"

Yaten eligió a su mejor escuadrón y se dirigió hacia las coordenadas que le habían sido mandadas, en las afueras de la ciudad

**-xxxxx-**

"Baka Seiya! Setsuna, cúbreme!"

"Sí!"

Haruka se trasladó inmediatamente desde el sur hasta donde estaba su superior, encontrándose en el camino con Michiru.

"Reporte Michiru?"

Las dos guardianas más poderosas iban a paso acelerado

"Un Yeti; Haruka. No tenemos ni la menor idea de dónde ha salido. El General Seiya se ha encontrado con él a unos kilómetros de aquí…"

"Ese Seiya, tenía que atraer los problemas… vamos Michiru!"

**-xxxxx-**

DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!

"Ah! Qué es todo esto!"

La fábrica se había llenado de luces rojas, alertando a todos.

"Estefano, qué sucede?"

"Es un Yeti, Señor… un Yeti en la ciudad…"

"QUE!"

"Señor Taiki, evacuo el recinto?"

…_Seiya, Yaten… _"Afirmativo. Inmediatamente"

**-xxxxx-**

"Grrrrrrrooooooarrrr!" el blanco engendro golpeaba cada cosa que le impedía el paso. Seiya intentaba detenerlo, pero era muy difícil, puesto que era sólo un duende contra una colosal bestia. Aunque en ese momento lo único que le importaba era rescatar a Serena de sus manos.

"Por ac�, crees ser capaz de vencerme!"

Trató de llamar su atención, ya que el monstruo quería dirigirse hacia la ciudad, y Seiya no podía permitirlo. El Yeti se dio la vuelta, lo miró indiferentemente y levantó su pata en ademán de aplastarlo. El chico saltó velozmente y se colocó en uno de los árboles cercanos, que inmediatamente fue golpeado por la bestia. Con una arrasaba todo a su paso, pero la otra mantenía firme su agarre en la pobre rubia.

"Ahhh…" Darien se había despertado, y vio como a unos metros se llevaba a cabo una especie de lucha. Notó que Serena estaba en manos de su adversario y temió que todos sus planes se fueran al vacío por la culpa de la descuidada chica.

"HAAAAAA!" sacó la espada que llevaba en su cinto, apuntando hacia la espalda del Yeti, quien lo notó y de un solo manazo lo golpeó nuevamente contra el suelo.

Darien sacó un pañuelo con el que trató de limpiarse la sangre que continuaba cayendo por su rostro, pero era mucha. Maldiciendo en voz baja, miró fijamente a Seiya, retándolo

"A ver si tu puedes salvarla…" y se fue

"Cobarde…" dijo Seiya en voz baja ni bien vio al sujeto marcharse "ahora… tú…"

Aumentó su velocidad cortando varios troncos a su paso, esperando que eso detuviera al intruso; sin embargo, éste los detuvo con la mano que tenía libre.

"Muérete!" dando un salto e intentando darle un golpe directo con su espada, pero en vano, puesto que el engendro soltó una fuerte ráfaga de su boca, haciendo que Seiya se desequilibrara y cayera.

"Agh…" volvió a levantarse, esta vez apuntó hacia las piernas de su enemigo. Lanzó uno, dos, tres cortes, pero no era suficiente.

Era hora de admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

"SEIYA!" pudo oír a la distancia

Desde su posición en el piso, divisó un grupo de personas que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba… Sonrió

"Y ahora que estaba haciendo el tonto de mi hermano!"

"Coronel Yaten, nos acercamos?"

Yaten no pudo evitar formar una mueca sarcástica, pero se abstuvo de exteriorizar su comentario

"Hawk, tú y tu escuadrón vayan hacia la derecha, nosotros rodearemos por la izquierda, pero YA!"

"Sí!"

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

En muy poco tiempo, Yaten estaba al lado de su hermano menor

"Y cómo vas Seiya?" ayudándole a levantarse

"Ahí, vacacionando… qué te trae por ac�?" sacudiéndose la nieve

"El llamado de un bebe que no puede cuidarse solo… hacia la bestia!"

Al escuchar la orden de Yaten, todos los soldados encerraron al Yeti contra el muro de un edificio, e iniciaron su ataque. Fallido.

"Rayos! NUEVAMENTE!"

El peliblanco vio cómo su perfectamente entrenado equipo era derrotado una y otra vez por un fenómeno, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

"AGH! De qué está hecho esa cosa!"

Seiya se rió "Veo que no te va mejor que a mí, hermanito, ni con todo tu grupo de seguidores…"

"Calla Seiya y piensa en qué podemos hacer!"

Seiya respiró por un momento. Su mirada fija en quien había llegado a molestar sus vidas. (No, no es Darien xD)

El desgraciado aún tenía a Serena entre sus garras, pero no más… _No más…_

Por toda respuesta, Seiya empezó a saltar, mostrando sus habilidades, y llegando en segundos hacia donde los elfos guerreros estaban.

"Retírense"

"Pero…"

"RETIRENSE!"

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a su líder, quien sólo asintió.

_Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Seiya…_

El conjunto se apartó, dejando al elfo de cabellos oscuros frente al voluminoso demonio blanco.

Cerró sus ojos, concentró su energía. Al abrirlos, un fuerte resplandor rodeaba la hoja de su espada.

"Hyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sablazo. Sangre azul cayó sobre la superficie nevada

"GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!"

El dolor encegueció al monstruo, quien se tomó dirección de la ciudad, más enfurecido que nunca. Seiya lo siguió.

_No creas que vas a huir de mí…_

"Seiya!" volteó para ver a sus dos compañeras, Haruka y Michiru, no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Los ojos turquesas de la guardiana del viento se fijaron en la rehén de la bestia.

"Serena!"

"Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!"

Seiya prosiguió su persecución, seguido ahora de las dos recién llegadas, quienes, báculo en mano, habían tomado ya una resolución.

"GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"Toma esto!" Michiru detuvo al Yeti con un efectivo ataque de su tridente. Esto lo descontroló aún más, causando que agitara sus brazos violentamente en el aire

"Bombón!" Seiya saltó, pero fue bloqueado por el fuerte y descomunal brazo que la cogía

"Descarga de energía!"

"Grrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Haruka le causó un ligero cortocircuito con su báculo, distrayéndolo y forzándolo a perder el agarre que mantenía sobre la aún inconsciente Serena

"Te tengo!"

Una vez más, Seiya saltó y logró atrapar a la chica en el aire.

"Bien… ahora… Haruka, Michiru! Ataque frontal!"

Las dos asintieron simplemente y se desplazaron a extremos del Yeti. Ambas listas para embestir

"AHORA!"

Haruka descargó otro corto al mismo tiempo que Michiru atravesaba los filosos dientes de su tridente. La bestia lanzó un espantoso rugido de dolor

Seiya, frente a frente, concentró su energía nuevamente y, corriendo, saltó y clavó su arma en el centro del pecho del miserable, quien cayó al piso, empapado en su propia sangre.

"Ah…" Seiya perdió el equilibrio después de atacar, e iba a desplomarse contra el piso debido a ello, pero fue atrapado en medio camino por una sonriente Haruka…

"Bien hecho, niño…"

Seiya parpadeó y sonrió débilmente, riéndose luego

"Gracias…"

"Somos un buen equipo, no?" Michiru le sonrió

"Sí-ah!"

« Seiya, estás bien? »

"Sí, tan sólo me dañé un poco la pierna pero… bombón!"

Ignoró la pulsación que sentía y corrió hacia donde la había dejado…

Ella yacía tranquila, como si no supiera todo lo que había pasado…

"Uhm…" empezó a despertar… "Seiya?"

La sonrisa del joven no podía ser más amplia

"Bombón…"

"Qué-qué pasó…!"

"Un 'pequeño' problema, eso es todo… te encuentras bien?"

"S-Sí… me siento bien…" levantándose

"Genial… au!"

"Seiya!"

Una ligera gota cayó sobre la nieve

"Qué te pasó!"

"Na-nada… es tan sólo un rasguño…"

"No es un rasguño, niño… Vamos, que te vean en una enfermería. Luego no quiero excusas de que vas a faltar al trabajo o algo así. Ven"

Haruka y Michiru se acercaron al dúo. Haruka colocó el brazo de Seiya alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar

"Haruka… no lo creo de ti" Seiya no podía evitar reírse

"Camina y calla… esto es por única vez. No te acostumbres…"

Atrás, Michiru y Serena les seguían…

"Uhm… Michiru…"

"Sí Serena?"

"Me podrías explicar que fue lo que pasó? No entiendo nada…"

"Jajaja… claro, tenemos todo el camino de regreso. No hay prisa"

**-XxXxXxXxX-**

**Feliz día de la amistad atrasado! xD**

Mis queridas lectoras, lamento haberme demorado... xD Estamos en febrero y yo sigo en Navidad! Jaja! Pero es porque aún me deben un regalo de Navidad �� _(Mam�, tú sabes cuál es...) _así que seguiremos en Navidad hasta que me lo den! xD jajaja

No, no se preocupen, faltan unos dos capitulos a lo maximo! O les gusta la temporada navideña tanto como a mi? n.n

Ahh! Bueno, ahora ya saben porque nunca escribo escenas de batallas... SOY PESIMA! >. Sha ruega misericordia de sus lectoras... espero que no haya salido muy pesada. (Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todas las que pueden escribir una buena escena de pelea. Les aplaudo. No sé cómo hacen T-T)

Uuh, atacó el yeti. Y el Darien cobarde se fue por ahi no mas! Que habra sido de el? Yo espero que se haya desangrado en el camino! SIII! (no, eso no puede pasar T.T) y bello Seiya combatiendo y dirigiendo! n.n Siii! Seiya corazon! xD Y Serena, como siempre, perdida! xD jajaja...

Bueno, se me hace tarde... no podre agradecer hoy... lo siento T-T Para la proxima, si? n.n (sha ruega piedad!)

Miles de besos y abrazos a todas... nos veremos!

Sha-chan


	6. Curiosidades

**STATUS: **ocupadísima… sin poder escribir ni leer! (NI LEER! Eso es crítico!) De rodillas ante ustedes suplicando misericordia…

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados de Sailor Moon no son míos. El espíritu de la Navidad –Santa Claus- tampoco me pertenece. Es parte de una tradición que acompaña dichas festividades y vive en el corazón de muchos niños. Lo único que es mío es la fusión de ambos tornados en esta loca idea! xD

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Navidad Perfecta"**

_Un especial de Navidad_

Por Shary

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Aghhhh…"

"Quédate quieto Seiya!" la rubia había tratado de echar un cierto líquido en el joven de cabellos oscuros, quien, reluctante, tenía que soportar

"Pero-pero… ya está curado Haruka! Ya, ya!" la idea de aquella pócima en su piel quemándole era insoportable

"SEIYA!" cogiéndolo de las piernas, puesto que había empezado a patalear " quédate quieto o te abro la herida de nuevo!"

El niño no tuvo otra opción más que callar y resistir el ardor que el líquido que Haruka le estaba frotando sobre sus cortadas le causaba

"Ya ves?" dijo una vez terminó de aplicar un poco en sus brazos, piernas y abdomen "No fue para tanto" levantando los hombros

"Nooooo… claro que noooooo…" empezando a soplar en todo su cuerpo para aliviar la molestia

"Ay niño, y así quieres que se te respete como el General del Polo Norte…?" volteando los ojos, riéndose internamente al verlo en tal situación

"Esto…es…diferente…" haciendo una mueca de dolor y levantándose finalmente "Ahora, quiero saber el estado de la ciudad… las casas destruidas ya fueron reparadas, no?"

Haruka abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo puesto que una alta mujer de cabello verde oscuro lo hizo por ella

"En efecto" una sonriente Setsuna ingresó a la habitación "me siento complacida de informarle que todas las viviendas y demás estructuras ya han sido respectivamente reconstruidas. Y todo de lo debemos al esfuerzo del grupo del Coronel Yaten" se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes, sobretodo a Seiya, quien ya se había puesto su uniforme "Se encuentra mejor?" viéndolo atentamente

"Ah, para ALGO tenían que servir esos buenos para nada" Haruka comentó sobre lo que dijo Setsuna

"Sí, gracias Setsuna" Seiya estaba poniéndose su camisa blanca. La prueba del enfrentamiento con el dichoso Yeti se dejó ver por unos segundos, para ser después cubierta por la tela "Jajaja… no creo que a mi hermano le haya agradado hacer de maestro carpintero, pero qué se hace… Hay que cumplir con el deber, incluso siendo polifacético" respondiéndole a Haruka a su vez

"Buenos días!" una hermosa joven de cabellos aguamarina cruzó el umbral de la puerta

"Buenos días Michiru" sus tres compañeros dijeron al unísono

"Cómo está Joven Seiya? Ya se siente bien, no?" acercándose a él, quien terminaba de colocarse su saco (NA: no sé como se llamará esa parte superior que utilizan los soldados de las épocas antiguas, pero bueno, le inventé el traje a todos, digamos que tiene una especie de saco/capa xP)

Haruka miró esto con 'malos ojos'

"Oi, Michiru…"

"Sí, gracias" sonriéndole

"…no se supone que deberías estar en tu puesto?" Haruka por fin fue escuchada por los dos jóvenes quienes voltearon a verla. Setsuna simplemente se quedó callada, divertida con la actitud de la guerrera del viento

"Ay Haru, vamos…" sonriendo inocentemente "además, estoy aquí por órdenes de Sere-hime" mirando a todos, en quienes había despertado la curiosidad

"Serena?" "Bombón?" Haruka y Seiya preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"Así es" riéndose un poco ante eso "la pequeña reclama la presencia del Joven Seiya. Dice que ya lo hemos retenido para nosotras por mucho tiempo, jejeje…" riéndose un poco más

Haruka arqueó las cejas. Setsuna se riño un poco al igual que Michiru. Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

"Dile eso a mis hermanos! No me querían dejar salir de la casa hasta que esta condenada cosa" señalando el lugar de su cicatriz mayor, en el abdomen "dejara de sangrar siquiera una gota"

"Y eso es… malo?" Haruka lo miró extrañamente

"Pues sí!" Seiya hizo una mueca de niño disgustado "Debería estar divirtiéndome con Bombón, en vez de descansar…"

"Ah, claro, y haciendo eso se te abría la cortada en el torso y te partías en dos y luego qué hacíamos con tu cuerpo!"

Haruka se había 'irritado' con la despreocupación del chico. _Y este **chiquillo** es quien nos lidera a todos… estamos perdidos… ¬¬_

"Haruka…" Setsuna vio seriamente a su compañera… a veces exageraba demasiado… (a veces)

"Que?" mirando a Setsuna de vuelta como si no hubiera dicho nada malo

"Jaja… vamos Michiru" Seiya simplemente sonrió. Sabía que en el fondo le importaba a la 'rubia' aunque ella no lo admitiera… Así como él la estaba queriendo aunque sea un poquito, pero tan sólo un poco

"De acuerdo" Michiru aceptó el brazo ofrecido de su general

"OI!" Haruka parpadeó y vio como la pareja ya estaba en la puerta

"Nos vemos, Haru-CHAN!"

"OI!"

**xxxxx**

Habían pasado tres días desde el altercado. A Darien no se le volvió a ver, para gracia de todos, y Serena no llegó a recordar qué había sucedido, sólo por lo que Michiru y Haruka le contaron. Seiya llenó los detalles. Tampoco recordaba que su 'adorable' prometido había venido a hacerle pasar ese mal rato, y Seiya no quiso revivirle el trauma, así que omitieron esa parte.

Seiya, lamentablemente, había quedado más herido de lo que él jamás quisiera admitir. Nada grave, tan sólo (tan sólo) rasguños y contusiones en los brazos, unas cuantas lesiones en las piernas (además de una cortada) y una casi profunda cicatriz en el torso. (Nada grave n.nU) Debido a ello, Taiki y Yaten, al verlo, le prohibieron movimiento brusco alguno, quedarse en casa y relajarse. Eso, para Seiya, era tan bueno como la muerte, ya que no le gustaba quedarse quieto, aunque tuvo que hacerlo. (Las heridas le molestaban si intentaba correr o saltar) Taiki le aplicó las vendas y pomadas como buen aprendiz de médico que alguna vez fue (tiempo atrás, en el polo sur), recetándole aplicarse diariamente y a diferentes horas diversos medicamentos que hacían al grandioso Seiya temblar. (Ardía como no tienen idea… o tal vez sí :P) Yaten, por su parte, tomó cargo de las responsabilidades de su hermano menor por esos tres días.

Como no confiaban que el pequeño cumpliera con su promesa de no hacer nada, le pidieron a las guardianas, compañeras de Seiya, que se encargaron de cuidarlo. Ellas decidieron que la que no estuviera trabajando fuera a verlo. Así, Seiya fue cuidado por una dulce Michiru, una delicada Setsuna, una tierna Hotaru, y una irritable Haruka. (los turnos cambiaban cada 12 horas) Esta última, sobretodo, gustaba de aplicarle el ungüento con 'extremo cuidado' (nótese el sarcasmo que denota el superlativo de la acción contraria) haciendo que el pobre de Seiya pegara un grito en el cielo por el dolor.

Durante esos días, como Seiya estuvo ausente, Serena no tuvo otra opción más que preocuparse y aburrirse… Claro, no le dejaban ver a su querido amigo, y aunque le decían cómo estaba, no era lo mismo que verlo y visitarlo. Además, para suplir el diario rol de ser, ehm… 'guardaespaldas' se introdujo a una guardiana más (dos en las entradas, una cuidando a Seiya y la otra cuidando a Serena), quien cumplió muy bien su deber pero tan sólo eso… Nada de permisos, ni paseos, ni diversión… (sobretodo cuando Haruka la cuidaba)

…Ahh, cómo extrañaba a Seiya…

Pero… acaso eran esas las únicas razones por las que quería volverlo a ver con tantas ansias…?

…O…

**xxxxx**

"Bombón!" se escuchó una fuerte voz desde afuera. Serena, en su habitación, se levantó corriendo y se asomó a la ventana… _Podría ser que…_

"SEIYA!" la rubia sonrió como nunca y desapareció al instante… se escucharon pasos acelerados en la escalera…

Seiya siguió avanzando, su rostro iluminado de alegría. Iba del brazo de Michiru –aún le dolía un poco al caminar- pero en cuanto vio a su 'princesa', corrió directamente hasta la casa

"Seiya!" la puerta se abrió de par en par, dando paso a una hiperactiva chica que casi tumba al suelo al pobre joven que la esperaba del otro lado.

"Bombón! Ten cuidado!" colocando una mano en su costado

"Oh! Lo siento" sonrojándose "pero-pero… es que estoy muy feliz de tenerte acá de nuevo!"

Seiya sonrió complacido "Yo también…"

Ambos se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo "He pasado los tres días más aburridos de…" se miraron de nuevo y echaron a reír. Parece que a los dos les había ido igual

"Bueno, si me disculpan…" Michiru los interrumpió "Estoy de más… vuelvo a mis deberes" haciendo una reverencia

"MUCHAS gracias Michiru!" la rubia la miró sonriente

"Sí, tómate el día libre… dile a Haruka que te reemplace, jajaja…"

Michiru rió un poco ante el comentario "Gracias Joven Seiya… Sere-hime. Buenos días"

Reverenció una vez más y se perdió entre la nieve

Serena jaló inmediatamente a su amigo hacia adentro

"SEIYA!" volvió a abrazarlo. Le sorprendió sentirse como se sentía en ese momentos… jamás pensó que lo había extrañado TANTO

"Ya bombón… bombón!" él la abrazaba de vuelta. Ella se había puesto a saltar de la emoción y él no estaba en condiciones de soportar su peso

"Joven Seiya!" ambos se separaron y voltearon en dirección de aquella voz

"Mi dulce Señora Claus, cómo se encuentra usted?" Seiya recibió gustosamente el cálido abrazo que la dama le ofreció. Hizo que se sintiera como si fuera un hijo suyo. Estaba lleno de amor maternal.

"Yo? Pero si yo estoy de lo mejor, niño; cómo estás tú, mi héroe precioso?" pellizcándole una mejilla

"Mamá…?"

"Sra. Claus…?"

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos ante dicha acción

"Si tengo que agradecerte de aquí al Polo opuesto por haber salvado a mi amada hija!"

"Ah… es…" Seiya sonrió "pero si eso no fue nada… tan sólo cumplía con mi deber" miró a la señora con cariño

Serena sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas, al escuchar lo que había dicho, pero no entendió por qué…

…_Claro, sí, su deber… Ajá, es todo lo que estaba haciendo…_

"Pero Joven Seiya…" cogiendo una mano del chico "arriesgó su vida por mi niña –sin la cual no sé qué haría- créame que no muchos guardianes son tan valientes y decididos como usted"

Seiya no pudo evitar ruborizarse "Ah-ah… no-no es para tanto…" empezó a reír nerviosamente "confío en que tanto Haruka como las demás habrían actuado igual que yo" asintiendo respetuosamente

"El caso…" acercándose a él "es que no fueron ella –aunque te hayan ayudado- sino tú, Seiya Kou. Y a ti te estaré eternamente agradecida" agachando su cabeza y elevando la mano de Seiya hasta su frente, en signo de respeto.

Seiya se quedó estático. Serena veía la escena sonrientemente cautivada.

"Desean algo, mis niños?" ellos dijeron que no con la cabeza "Entonces, me retiro. No sabe la felicidad que nos causa al verlo de nuevo revitalizado y en su puesto…" dirigiéndose a la cocina "Serenita ya no podía soportar más su ausencia" guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

"Jaja… jajajajajajaja" Serena estaba RO-JI-SI-MA "así que la vida no era la misma sin mí, no bombón! Jajajaja…" Seiya se reía con ganas

"CALLA!" golpeándolo levemente en el brazo

"Jajajaja…"

**xxxxx**

"Compañía… ALTO!" todos los presentes se quedaron quietos

"FIRMES!" juntaron piernas y brazos

Yaten caminó paso a paso frente al batallón de elfos, verificando la completa rigidez de los soldados. Su mirada fría y seria penetraba en cada uno, quienes no se atrevían a moverse a menos que se les dijera lo contrario.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando, Yaten colocó una mano sobre su frente

"DESCANSO!" abrió sus ojos de nuevo "15 minutos!"

Los elfos hicieron un saludo militar y se retiraron

"Aghhhhh…. Que me parta un rayo…" sentándose

"Coronel Yaten! Coronel Yaten!"

"Y ahora QUE!"

"Necesitan su orientación señor…"

"Para qué Kurimu!" los ojos verdes del joven echaban chispas "es urgente!"

"Ah… no señor.. la estatua de la plaza… ah… puede esperar…"

Dicho esto, el pobre subordinado se retiró lo más silencioso que pudo. No era prudente molestar al Coronel Yaten cuando reposaba… Su humor se ponía más negro que nuca… (lo cual era bastante…)

"Condenado Yeti" formó una mueca de disgusto "Baka Seiya!" el disgusto era más evidente "Bakas todos!"

Se dejó caer en un asiento, masajeando ligeramente sus sienes con sus pulgares. Los últimos días había tenido más trabajo que nunca… y trabajo que jamás pensó dirigir.

Después de la actuación del monstruo, el Polo había quedado en mal estado, y muchos duendes habían perdido el lugar donde vivían. Los Cuatro mayores, ante tal situación, le rogaron al Joven que se encargara de las reparaciones: estaban cerca de Navidad (faltaba menos de una semana) y no podían estar con demoras o inconvenientes – alentaría el ritmo productivo.

Yaten aceptó reluctante porque: a) Seiya no esta en condiciones de hacerlo (sino, ni pensarlo, era su deber y que no fastidiara!); b) Taiki –a quien Yaten consideraba el más apto para encargarse de eso- estaba ya demasiado saturado sólo con la dirección de la fábrica, así que ni pensarlo; y c) se veía que no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo. No iba a dejar a múltiples habitantes a la intemperie… o si? (si fuera por él, si xD)

Su equipo había trabajado de una manera increíble (sobretodo porque se sentían en deuda después de haber fallado en detener al Yeti), demostraron sus habilidades tanto en arquitectura como en construcción. Lo que puso a pensar al peliblanco acerca de la vocación de los pobres chiquillos… Se tomaban el tiempo para pensar y elegir sus carreras? O tan sólo lo hacían por obligación?

Como fuere, Yaten estuvo de aquí para allá: supervisando, aconsejando, hasta poniendo uno que otro ladrillo en ocasiones. (Irreconocible! Si Taiki o Seiya lo hubieran visto, hubieran apostado que ése no era su perezoso hermano)

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo al principio (temía que alguna casa terminara colapsando por ahí xD) pero al ver levantada estructura tras estructura, suspiró aliviadamente y mantuvo el paso.

…Y ahora, ya casi no quedaban monumentos que arreglar, o bueno… casi…

"Coronel Yaten?" el pobre de Kurimu se asomó de nuevo, temeroso a que su superior le gritara de aquí hasta China

"Hn…" levantó la mirada un poco sin moverse de su sitio

"Ah…" suspiró aliviado, pero aún así habló rápidamente. No quería jugar con fuego " tiene visita señor…" el elfo re retiró inmediatamente dejando paso a una sonriente rubia cuando aún Yaten no terminaba de procesar la información…

"V.. visita…! …Señorita Mina!"

la aludida ingreso silenciosamente –muy por fuera de su costumbre- y se acercó al agotado joven, haciendo una leve reverencia

"Ah… bu-buenos días… Joven Yaten…"

El parpadeó, sorprendido. Era ésta la Mina Aino que conocía! Ahhh, se veía como ella… y sonaba como ella… pero definitivamente no actuaba como ella…

"Buen día Aino-san" obviando a la chica, regresó a su posición de letargo, recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento

Ella ignoró su actitud y se sentó cómodamente a su costado…

"Estos días ha estado muy atareado…" empezó delicadamente

"Tu crees!" ante el comentario, levantó la cabeza y la miró sarcásticamente. Se topo con un dulce y aún sonriente rostro.

"…Y no me dio la oportunidad de decirle que agradecemos mucho lo que hizo y está haciendo por el Polo…"

"Huh?" ahora ella tenía su completa atención

"Todas nosotras" hablaba por el grupo que lideraba (FUERZA Y PODER A LOS SUPERIORES KOU!) "apreciamos su consideración, a pesar de no ser su deber…"

"Ahh" sacudiendo su mano "no… era tan sólo…"

Ella no le dejó terminar

"Además jugueteando con sus dedos en actitud infantil "me parece admirable lo que hizo Joven Yaten…"

"Reconstruir la-"

"No, suplir a su hermano cuando él lo necesitaba… es un gesto muy tierno y muy dulce…"

Yaten se sonrojó un poco, mirando con ojos bien abiertos a la rubia

"No muchos lo hacen, aducen que la responsabilidad no es suya, y que el trabajo está antes que nada… en cambio… usted no dudó en ayudar a s hermano Seiya y eso es digno de admirar"

"Ah…… gracias……" Yaten no supo que más decir. Las palabras de la jovencita se le habían quedado a medio camino. Tan sólo vio como ella le sonreía y se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la puerta, volteando antes de cruzar por ésta

"Que tenga un excelente día Joven Yaten"

Salió por la puerta… él aún estaba ensimismado…

"Gr-gracias…"

Volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerró sus ojos y se quedó pensando en las curiosidades de la vida… Como lo que acababa de ocurrir…

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Amadas mías! **Aparezco ante ustedes después de unos cuantas semanas xx (Sí, unas cuantas) Y presentándoles esto que he ido escribiendo un poco todos los días antes de clases! xD jajajaja

**Ahhhh! VIVAN LOS KOU! SEIYA, TAIKI Y YATEN! XD**

(Aunque Tai-chan no haya salido hoy jajajaja)

Estoy con el afanamiento en rojo vivo! Jajaja… los amo demasiado! Y mi querida amiga Yvy, quien probablemente jamás leerá esto, me ha pegado su amor por yaten! xD jajaja… (la ultima parte fue escrita hoy xP) pero nooo, que creian.. por supuesto que le soy fiel a Seiya-chan! POR SIEMPRE! XD jajajajaja

Bellas, mañana tengo pratica asi que les dejo esto para que lo disfruten y nos veremos solo Dios sabe cuando… ah, verdad… **FELICES PASCUAS! **

Un besote ENORME a todas… las amo muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo! No saben cuan feliz soy de tenerlas!

VIVAN SEIYA Y SERENA! SIIIII! Saludos!

Sha-chan


End file.
